The Christmas Dragon
by Storm-Maker
Summary: When Chihiro receives a small statue for a present, she finds that all is not as it seems. Especially when Yubaaba's minions come to take back what is supposedly hers, adn Chihiro must learn to face her fears or a life may be taken.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note:**I meant to post before Christmas...I obviously didn't. Please forgive me!

* * *

The Christmas Dragon

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Gift **

* * *

**"Chi!"** I held a finger up to my mouth for him to be quiet.

"Chi! I want to look too!"

"Shh, or someone will hear you." I whispered down to my little cousin. He looked ready to cry, but thought better of it. Letting out a small breath, I looked through the small key hole into the drawing room where all of the grown ups were.

_I should be in there too…its not fair…I'm already 16…I won't even get to see the room before tomorrow…if only I didn't have any little cousins to watch…thankfully most of them are already asleep…but still…_

"What do you see?" I looked on, thinking about it. I turned away and in a barely audible whisper I replied.

"Well, the tree is in the corner."

"Whats it like?"

"Its big and green, and it has a bright star on the top that nearly touches the ceiling. It's covered in blinking lights, candy canes, ginger bread men, little Christmas presents…"

"Presents!"

"Yup."

"Under the tree too?"

"You bet, Thousands of them just pouring from under the tree."

"Do you think there's any for me?" I grinned at Kazuki.

"I think there's some for all of us since you all are staying here for the weekend."

"Do you think Santa Claus knows my brothers and cousins and sisters are staying here?

"Mhm. He's probably on his way here now." He began to shake with excitement.

"What else is there in the room. Any more presents? What are the grown ups doing?"His questions seemed to run in one long stream of words. I looked back into the key hole at all of the grownups. Mostly just old aunts, and fat uncles dressed in holiday attire for the Christmas Eve attire, lounging in chairs, full from the big dinner mama had made.

"Peeking in on the grown ups I see." I jumped sky high and fell hard on my bottom, barely missing Kazuki who had jumped back.

"Granny!" I stood up and hugged my dear old fat grandmother. Her hair was tied in a neat bun, and her attire was a simple gown and a few rings. She grinned broadly.

"It's good to see you too dear. And oh, look how my little Kazuki has grown." She patted his head and handed him a small candied sweet. He squeeld and hid, eating it greedily

"What about me, do you have anything for me Granny?"

"Well now, lets see…" She thought about it patiently and I felt my hopes beginning to depleat.

"You do have something for me don't you Granny?"

"Ah. I have just the thing. It's perfect!" She moved her hands and like magic produced a small figurine. She handed it carefully to me and I looked at it with bright eyes.

"Its so pretty." I gazed at the silver and emerald dragon.

Its scales are so detailed…and his eyes are so lifelike…he almost looks alive… 

I looked at the long sleek silver body, the detailed threads of emerald hair, and sparkling jewel green eyes.

"Thank you Granny." I whispered breathlessly.

"You're quite welcome my dear. Now, if you don't mind, I think I should like to join the other grown ups in the drawing room." I nodded, hardly noticing a thing she said.

"By the way, his name is Haku."

"What?" I looked over my shoulder but she was gone.

"Haku."

_But that doesn't quite seem fitting…it's like…it's only half of his name…maybe it is only half of his name…oh no…Granny was probably telling me his name but I wasn't paying attention…I'll have to ask later…_

I walked into the living room, and set Haku down on a nearby shelf as I carried nine little sleeping bodies into the beds they would all be staying in for their vacation time here. Once all the sweet (and not so sweet) kids were tucked in, I gathered up all of there toys; stepping on random dolls, green soldiers, stuffed animals, and toy cars; and set them in a spare cardboard box.

I stretched and yawned. Glancing around to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything, I took Haku and walked up the stairs, past the room of laughing adults, and into my room.

I set the statue on my bed stand and rolled over, fast asleep.

* * *

**Bong**

**Bong**

**Bong**

I shot straight up at the sound of the continued chiming of the clock downstairs. I rolled over to look at my night stand and saw the time.

"Midnight! Ugg. Why can't it be Christmas already?" I rolled over back under the covers.

**Scratch**

**Scratch**

**Squeak**

"What now!"

_Isn't the tv supposed to be off…geez…_

I froze looking over the edge of my bed.

"Rats!" I screamed and scrabbled to the head of my bed, grabbing onto my lamp.

"Actually, we are sewer mice. A very common misconception among humans." I jumped as a single rodent jumped onto my bed.

_This…this…it can't be happening…it's not possible…it just can't be happening…A talking…crown wearing…mouse is standing on my bed…And he's three freaking feet tall…and he smells…and…he's huge…and has sharp teeth…and… oh dear…what should I do…_

I did the only thing I could.

I screamed.

And the mouse in front of me laughed.

"They're all asleep, too busy dancing with the sugar plums in their heads. There's no one to hear you."

"What do you want with me?"! I scooted back as far as I could as he stepped forwards.

"What do I want? I want that statue of yours you call Haku. Now give it here, and I'll be on my way." He said arrogantly.

I looked at the statue clutched tightly in my hands, and stared into his eyes.

_He looks so helples...wait...what am I talking about...he's just a statue...but...then what couldthat ratpossibly want with the present Granny got me…I can't…I won't give it to him…he'll just have to leave…_

"No." I quickly snatched the figurine into my hands.

_It…it's…he's…warm…_

Out of sheer surprise, he tumbled down and hit my soft pillow. I bent down to grab him back up, but the rat was much quicker.

"Now, without further ado, I bid you good night human." He jumped down into the mob of mice on the floor.

"No! You can't have him!" I screamed. Kicking and swinging my lamp, I found the crowned mouse, but something shot at my lamp, breaking it.

"He he. So, you want to fight. Very well then. Fight me." He turned and faced me.

_Oh no…_

He set down my figurine

_What am I going to do…_

He crouched down like a cat ready to pounce

_I don't know what to do…_

And jumped at my face. I quickly blocked, ready for the sharp bite into the skin of my arm, but when it never came I looked at the turmoil that had just unfolded.

"You're…you…you're…really…real?" I looked at the long graceful dragon that was as long as my bed. His hair waved like it was in a watery tide, his scaled shined as if the moon favored seeing herself's reflection in them. His claws were sharp and he held himself most majestically. What was most extroirdinary was his emerald eyes which shone a light of their own.

"Leave the girl alone!"

"Ah, so now, does the Prince Haku fancy this little human then? Shame, you were doing so well. But then…oh but that was so long ago. Why bring it up now?" The mouse stood on his hind legs, eyeing Haku, then his grin faded.

"Mice, attack!" He yelled.

"No!" I saw them dive at him, clawing, biting, and spitting, like wild animals.

_Oh no…this is all my fault…if only I hadn't dropped him…now what can I do…_

I grabbed my big pillow, the only weapon available since my lamp had already been broken to shards.

_There are so many…who do I hit…_

With haste, I made my way over to the empty space in the room where the crowned mouse stood.

"Make them stop right now!" I screamed even louder than before. He grinned, his eyes lit up with arrogance and enjoyment.

"Or else what? You'll hit me with a pillow?"

"That's it!" I swung the pillow as hard as I could, and threw the mouse into the wall. The other mice stopped attacking and looked at their leader slumped onto the floor.

"Retreat!" They all screamed and grabbing the crowned mouse, they disappeared and left with no trace of them ever being there.

"Oh no! I ran over to the dragon on the floor. Scales were missing and pools of blood were forming onto the floor boards. I stood up, tearing my bed sheets off and ripping them into strips.

"Why?" He growled out, probably meaner than he had intended.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you just hand me over?" I stopped.

_Why didn't I…he seemed like a plain statue…and he held no real sentimental value…but his eyes…when I looked into them earlier…they seemed…I don't know…to hold something more…_

"You know, I really don't know. I just figured there must be something pretty special about you." I gave him a small smile. I wrapped the bandages on him as best as I possibly could. He didn't even flinch.

"My Granny said that your name was Haku." I said trying to make conversation. He didn't reply.

"My name is Chihiro."

"You should be safe. I don't think He'll attack a second time in one night."

"Why do you think that? Who is this rat? Why is he after you?"

"Your Granny's name, what is it?" I stopped and looked at him.

_That's a strange thing to say…_

"Zeniiba, I think. Hey! You're getting off the subject! That's not fair! I have the right to know these things."

"Zeniiba. That explains a lot." He said to himself.

"No it doesn't! Aren't you going to answer my questions?" He moved so that he was looking into my eyes. I sat frozen, un able to look away from those depthless Emerald pools.

_It's like…looking into…an ocean…no…they're too green…a river…a river fits…It's like looking into a river…but his eyes…they're…so cold…I wonder what could have happened…to make them like that…_

"Chihiro. Treasure your name above all things. Guard it with your life." I blinked and he slowly fell back onto the floor.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no real name. It was stolen."

"Stolen, how does a persons name get stolen?"

"It was stolen by a witch named Yubaaba. She controls the Mouse King. He is her minion."

"But how did she steal your name?" He looked about to talk, but then he froze.

Bong

The clock struck one and I stared in amazement.

"He just…turned back."

_It…that was…amazing…but I never got an answer from him…_

"My PJ's! How am I going to explain this to my parents?" I stood up, taking the silver statue and placing him onto my nightstand. Taking off my PJ's, I wiped up the rest of the bloody mess and put on a loose shirt and shorts.

"I guess I'll just have to worry about that in the morning." Yawning, I slipped under the covers.

"Good night Haku. Don't think that you can get away without answering a few more questions though." I felt my consciousness slowly fall away into sweet dreams of the night.

* * *

**Authors Ending Notes: **I guess most of you might have found the common similarities of my story to another…the Nutcracker, which is, my all time favorite story. I fell in love with it when I was but a wee child and it just carried over, so yah. I decided to play off the idea of crossing the two. I hope you enjoy! 


	2. Right of Passage

**Disclaimers:** I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **I am such a terrible authoress. Jeez, the only thing worse than my updating, is well…

Anyhoo, It's New Years Eve, sipping sparkling juice (preferred over alcohol-saves on Ibuprofin the next morning) and well…being lazy. I love it.

As an after thought, I will begin updating my other story, SP 3, next Monday. (Yay!) And, since I have so many happy fans out their, I will be continuing this story as well.

I hope you're all enjoying the holidays too!

* * *

Shout It Outs:

_Wyldcat: _I have updated! Thank, I really do try to come up with new ideas.

_apie:_ Ah, now your waiting has ended.

_searain:_ Yah it is. I think I noted that if you read my authors note, if not, oh well.

* * *

**_The Christmas Dragon_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Dream**

* * *

**"Morning**…but!" I sat up quickly, looking around. Everything seemed to be the same, like nothing had happened last night. _Even my sheets are clean and whole…but…it was so real…_

"It just couldn't have been a dream, could it?" I stared at the statue at my bed side, almost waiting for a reply, but instead I got interrupted.

"Chihiro! You're still in bed? Come on! We have presents to open!" Kazuki ran out, jumping and screaming through the house.

"Wake up! It's Christmas! We have to open Presents! Wake up!" He ran past my room a second time, his feet thumping against the floor and running down stairs.

Stealing one last look at Haku, I too joined my cousins in the present opening Jubilee.

* * *

"But mom!" I looked at my Kimono. _It's the nicest Kimono ever…I can't believe it…I know I made a fuss about not having a nice one to wear for Thanksgiving…but this is really…oh…_

I looked down at the beautiful purple satin cloth with gold and silver ivy running down. It truly was beautiful.

"Thank you." I whispered. Dad leaned back, looking proud.

"You see honey, told you she would like it."

"Chihiro, are you sure, because if not, I can always exchange it." I shook my head and smiled. She smiled back.

"Chihiro! Look at what I got! I got a rat!"

_It he…no…it's not possible…that thing…_

"Mom! Auntie Yasu!" I jumped to my feet, staring at the beady eyed little beast.

"Kazuki dear, please. Put that thing back in its cage. You're frightening your cousin." My aunt said a little calmly, looking at her though, I could tell that she too did not like the idea of Kazuki's new prize being let loose in the house.

"Ah mom. That's no fun. Chi doesn't mind."

"Kazuki." Uncle Kanjaku said with gentle sternness as he looked out at his son from over the newspaper.

"Chihiro honey, are you feeling all right?" Mother stood to feel my forehead.

"Kazuki, who got you the mouse?" he flipped the card at me that had been carefully taped to the cage.

_To: Kazuki_

_From: Your Grandmother._

_May your holiday dreams come true_.

"Hey mom, where is granny?"

"Hmm, well. I think she said something about dropping by later on in the afternoon. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I met the curious faces that looked at me.

_They must think I'm going crazy…I don't even know if I'm not completely sane either…_

"It's just, she gave me an early present for Christmas and I wanted to thank her properly."

"Why don't we go ahead and eat breakfast. It will pass the time more quickly." Everyone stood up and left, I was just about to leave.

"Chihiro." Dad called, breathing deeply and crossing his arms, in his proud, happy, arrogant way.

"Yah?" He gave a side ways glance to mom.

"Do you want to tell her?" She nodded and smiled.

"Chihiroh dear, your father and I have decided to hire a babysitter tonight." I looked at her puzzled.

_A babysitter…why…they always have me watch all of my cousins when they go out…and I've had no problems…well…except for last year…_

"Mom, if its about the vase last year it wasn't my fault I…" She laughed and smiled.

"No Chihiro, you missed our point. What I'm trying to say is…"

"We think you're old enough to join us and your aunts and uncles, to the Tenou's annual masquerade party this year." I blinked. Once. Twice.

_The Tenou's…annual...but…me…they…no…really…I've always wanted…to go…all of my older cousins used to brag about how they got to go…and all of the dancing…and food…and music…can it…_

"Are you serious?" They both smiled.

"You can wear your Kimono, and I'll even help you put it on. You can go as a princess, or a fairy. You decide." I was speechless, then in a burst of joy I jumped into their arms.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret it!" I hugged and kissed both of them.

My happy outburst was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." I said bounding away and quickly answered the door. Mom and dad swept by, going into the noisy kitchen and setting out the food.

"Granny?" I said looking at the woman.

_She…looks like Granny…but she smells different…and holds herself more…condesendingly…and…she looks just…I don't know…_

"Hello my dear. So sorry to stop unannounced like this, but I wanted to check on that doll I believe I gave you."

"You mean Haku?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"I wanted to ask…"

"Well you see, I accidentally was sold the wrong one, so now I must return him in exchange for the other one."

"But I like this one. You don't need to…"

"No no, you see this doll holds sentimental value. It was handcrafted by a man over in…where ever, I can't pronounce it and he dearly wants it back, but he promised one just like him. Maybe with gold instead?"

"Well, if you say so." Running upstairs, I grabbed the figurine and looked him over.

_It had to be a dream…he doesn't look any different…or feel any different…though his eyes…_

"My dear, you must hurry, I have a train to catch."

"Coming."

"Dream or no, it was still wonderful. I thank you for that at least. Maybe someday we'll cross paths again." I ran downstairs and handed her my little figurine.

"Thank you…uh. I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me. I'm so tired that I can't remember your name."

"Its…"

"_Chihiro. Treasure your name above all things. Guard it with your life."…why…am I thinking about that…it was a dream…_

"Yes?"

"It's Chiro. Remember?"

"Ah yes. Chiro. Thank you my dear. I'll be off now." I nodded and shut the door behind her.

"Who was that dear?"

"It was just Granny." Mom shrugged.

"Just Granny." I whispered.

"Chi! Chi! Chi! Looky! I can fit a pea up my nosies!" I looked at my youngest cousin Akina. Her black fuzzt hair bobbed as she shoved a pea into her nose with excitement.

"Akina! Don't do that! Take that out right now!" My aunt yelled, worried about what could happen should it get lodged. Which made the situation worse by causing her to cry and bend her head back, my aunt was stressing, my uncle joined, my father gave tips on how to get it out, mother went closer to examine and my other two cousins played tag around the table. Complete disaster.

How it ended? Akina ended up swallowing the pea after it went through her nose and to the back of her throat. She looked at me proudly and giggled. The grownups fell back in their seats, relieved, and the other cousins were reprimanded and coerced into sitting at their places.

_Ah…ain't this the life…never a dull moment…_

I reached over and had some odin.

* * *

**"Chihiro**, hold still." I tried to stand still 

_This is almost too much…Makeup…there's no real point to it…and doing up the hair…well…The hair isn't so bad…except when mom pulls too hard…but I love her…and she really does try her hardest…_

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry dear, just one more…done. Now we can put on your new Kimono."

"Chi! Chi!" The door flew open and four year old Akina twaddle into the room, pushing the door open.

"Akina, come here." I held out my arms and she fell into them. She giggled as I stood up and spun her around.

"Chihiro, don't spin her too much. She'll get sick."

"Don't worry mother." I said in reply, her voice a complete backround to what I was doing.

"Chi, I has a secret, jus fer you!" Akina blushed and I held her close so she could whisper into my ear.

"Granny here! She want to see you!" She giggled and I set her down. She fell, thought about crying, stood up, and ran out.

"What secret did she tell you?"

"Granny is here."

"Well then, we better get you all dressed so that she can come have a look at you, but not before your Father." I nodded, and soon enough I was standing, looking into the mirror at my reflection.

_I look…weird…pretty…the prettiest I think I've ever looked…but…its…well…just not me…but at least its only for one night…and its so exciting…I can't wait…I guess I couldn't show up in my regular jeans and T-Shirt…_

I looked at my ringlets of chestnut hair that fell loose from the assorted hodgepodge of bobby pins holding the rest up. My make up was, flashy. I had lots of glitter around the eyes, and peachy colored lips. Mother found a silver plastic crown and pinned that too on my head. I looked at the fake Sapphires and diamonds. Then down at my Kimono, which really was beautiful on me, but probably would have looked better on another.

"Yup. That's my girl. You look pretty Chihiro. I couldn't ask for a better looking daughter." He said with pride, even though I am not all that fair in looks.

_I guess…beauty is in the eye of the beholder…It depends on who's perspective you take on it…_

"Oh, let me look!" Granny said creeping in. Mom and dad smiled and moved out of the doorway.

"Don't take too long, we're leaving in a few moments."

"Oh posh. We'll be down in good time. Don't worry. You two finish getting ready."

"It's just not right." I said once my parents left the room.

"What my dear."

"This. I'm just, its just, not me. I thought it would be, but I guess I was wrong. Its just too much. Maybe I'm doomed for the rest of my life to wearing jeans and t-shirts."

"None sense. You don't give yourself enough credit." I shrugged.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"You know, the party. Is it really as wonderful as every one says?" I admit that I was scared. It's like taking a step into the grownup world.

_Step…ha…more like…leaping the ocean…Its so big…and different…will I fit in…what will I do…_

"You know, your mother was much the same way at your age, but look how she turned out. A grand swan."

"But I am not a swan, I'm not even a duck! I think if you were to match me with an animal, I would be a mou…" I stopped remembering the night before.

"No, you are nothing like a mouse."

"Granny, I had the oddest dream last night. The statue you gave me, Haku, came to life as a dragon, but then we were attacked by a sewer mouse and his army." Granny gave a start at my simple dream description. Her face began to crumple and she seemed to age considerably in the few seconds.

"Granny?"

"Chihiro, my dear." She gently took hold of my shoulders.

"I had hoped this day would came later, so that I could have prepared you better. You see, I was trying to protect Haku from my evil twin sister Yubaaba. I had thought, maybe if I gave Haku to be placed in your care, perhaps that would delay her finding him. It appears I was wrong."

"So…it really wasn't a dream. Was it."

"No." She let out a long sigh and looked sadly toward me.

"What's going on? Why didn't you tell me anything until now? What was wrong with this morning, or last night for that matter?"

"This morning?"

"Yah. Remember? You came and wanted to take Haku, because you had said…"

"Chihiro, you must be mistaken, I wasn't here at all this morning I…" She paled.

"Yubaaba."

"You didn't give Haku to her did you?" I gulped loudly, and felt like crying. She looked away and sat on the chair, moaning.

"How could this happen? How in spirits sakes could I have let this happen? I should have known! I should have at least put up a barrier…oh…."

"Granny, why is it so bad that she has Haku?" She looked up with her dull eyes, I stepped back at the unfamiliar face that seemed to beheld.

"With Haku at her command, she can do so many horrible, terrible things. She already has. She even had him come to steal my solid gold steal, and succeeded, except I placed a curse on him. Now he can only stay in his dragon form, as a figurine unless he fights Yubaaba or her miniuons, then he gains the ability to become a real dragon again. She can break his curse though. When she finds out all of the secrets in my gold seel, it will all be over! Oh how foolish I am. I have sentenced Kamikakushi to death. "

_I am so confused…a dragon…curses…gold seal…evil…what is going on…is he really that bad…or is it just that he's good…but has to follow orders…Kamikakushi…the spirit world…world of dead…_

" If it's so important, why don't you get him back, surely…"

"No, no! You don't understand. By now she has crossed back into Kamikakushi. I cannot follow. I am not powerful to send myself through, and all of the portals are closed until midnight at the beginning of the solstice, or Day of the dead!"

"Then I will go." I said quietly. I could feel my knees quiver, and my lip tremble, but I was resolute.

"No, no my dear, it is much to…"

"Granny. You say that…Kamikasu place is in trouble…"

"Kamikakushi dear."

"And its because of Haku? I don't believe it. Haku said that he had his name stolen. I don't exactly know how that's possible, or what it means, but he is good dragon. I know it, I felt it when he protected me last night." My throat closed up then and there. If there was a need for me to speak up again, I knew that I would fail.

She looked at me, sized me, and finally a small quirk adorned her face.

"Yes. I think, that may very well do. You are human, so you should be easy to transport, the Solstice is only 6 hours away…yes…yes. But you must remember, you do not have long, you must get back here before the end of the solstice or you won't be able to till next year. Beware of Yubaaba, and…be careful."

"What is it I have to do now?"

"Just close your eyes, and I'll do the rest." I nodded, and did. My lids shut, my knees shaking, throat tight, fists clutched, and scared witless.

_I don't know if this will work…or if I believe any of this…maybe if I open my eyes…I'll still be standing here…and Granny will be laughing at how gullible I am…and start talking about all the fun I'll have tonight…or…_

I felt my body go numb, then a soft breeze tug the wisps of my hair and tickle my cheek.

"Oh my…" I gasped as I looked out at the view before me.


	3. The Story

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **So sorry about the late update. I feel like I'm running behind on everything. Better late than never, ne?

I hope you enjoy, we're kinda getting off the holiday level though. Since its well…like way past the holidays, but I'm hoping to keep it under20 chapters still.

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**The Christmas Dragon**_

* * *

Shout It Outs

_sad4ngel:_Yah, I think updating is definately in order

_wyldcat:_ I must say that my updates do take a while, thoughunderstand that I'm jugling 4 stories and a life. Go figure.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Story **

* * *

**I looked** around me. Everything was vast and spacious. A large valley of water shone against the pale lights every where. I couldn't help but stare. 

Across the great expanse of water, I saw a huge building and small town. Then I looked at the objects closest to me.

_But how can this be…its…wonderful…but…oh my…_

I felt dizzy as strange creatures walked across a plank and onto a large Gondola.

"Excuse me Miss, you might want to hurry if ye be bording." I nodded, throat stuck at the blue, six armed, goo ball with a gotee and beady eyes.

"Um, might…I mean" I cleared my throat. "Do you know where…Yubaaba is?" I hesitantly said.

_Maybe that wasn't so smart…didn't Granny say that she was about to destroy this place…she might not be too popular...what will I do… _

"Why, where do you think this fine Gondola be a heading to?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit new here."

"Ah. That would explain your foreign looks, no offense meant. This Gondola is indeed headed to the Bath House which is run by the Great Witch Yubaaba. All of the spirits of Kamikakushi are invited for a grand celebration. I heard that they were even featuring a surprise dragon appearance."

"Dragon Appearance?" I gulped loudly.

"If you would like, why don't you come and see." I nodded.

"Okay."

I moaned as I clutched my stomach tightly.

"My dear, do you think yourself to be quite all right?"

"Oh, I'll be fine." I said woozily.

_Note to self…never…ever…get in a boat…of any kind…again…_

I controlled the next sudden wave of nausea.

"This way dear. Keep up, you don't want to get lost. Then you'll be late for the grand party!" He chuckled, which sounded like a loud gurgle form a droning man. I cringed.

_What is this place…nothing is normal…maybe I should go back…but how…no…I can't…I have to save Haku…it's the least I could do…_

I stuck as close to the blue blob as I could, but soon the crowd began to jostle us, and I found myself lost.

"Excuse me, I…Sir do you think you could…I'm lost do you think…" I was jabbed, tripped, pushed, and tossed through the crowd, but no creature stopped for me. Some, I was afraid would stop, and have me for a snack.

"Out'a my way! I said move it! Yah, that means you too little girl." A woman shoved past me with her basket. I stared at her pink outfit and long brown hair.

_What…a human…she's the first…maybe she will help me…hopefully…_

"Wait! Excuse me! Miss!" I grabbed her wrist and she glared at me.

"I ain't buyin nothing you have to sell, now let me go, or else."

"I'm lost." She shook off my wrist.

"Than ask someone else."

"But no one will stop! I need to find Yubaaba."

"You'll be better off without ever setting eyes on her." I pushed through the crowd, this time making sure to stay close to her.

"But she has something of mine."

"Forget about it. What ever it is, its not worth your life, now will you quit following me!" She stopped at a vending shop. Small and trivial and began talking in clicks to the strange smelly octopus behind it. I waited as they completed the bargaining transactions before pursuing farther.

"I thought I told you to get lost."

"Well, I am lost."

"Good for you, get lost somewhere else."

"You don't seem to get it! She has something very important to me! I need to get back Haku or…" She whirled around and I found a cold hand clamped on my mouth.

"How do you know about him?" Came the cool whisper in my ear. She slowly uncovered my mouth.

"From my Grandmother Zeniiba." I whispered. She paled.

"Follow me." This time it was her who pulled on my wrist and tugged me around. My mind was a whirl. I felt lost, scared and sick. Oh and confused. Can't forget that.

"Welcome! Welcome! We're glad to have you again!" I looked up at the tall building as we crossed the bridge.

"What is this place?"

"It the Bath House. The reason it is so packed is because Yubaaba is holding a large festival."

"Is the Dragon really…"

"Not a word out of you, or I swear you will find yourself without a tongue come morning." She hissed. I followed her down deserted wooden steps and through a heavy door.

"Kamajii!" The woman yelled out. Little black balls jumped up and down in a small square divit in the floor. I looked around the even sized room.

_It's like a filing room…but for what…_

My eyes followed a long arm as it pulled open a cabinent and grabbed a handful of herbs. I looked at the odd spider man from which the limb is attached.

"Why Rin, what a pleasant surprise. And who's your friend? Human is she? Hmm, don't see to many of them."

"Zeniiba sent her to retrieve Haku." Kamajii stopped in his grinding process.

"Oh dear. Not another one." He whispered sadly. His limbs took on a tired drawl as they went about the many tasks.

"What do you mean, not another one?"

"He means, you would be the 80th one."

"The…but,"

"Its true. Its hard to think which sister is of the more evil." I felt my anger boil and confusion rise.

"Granny is not evil! She's always been kind to me! She's never done anything to harm anyone!"

"Psh. Tell that to the other countless beings that were killed because she sent them to face her sister."

"I don't understand." Tears welled up. Kamajii stopped and wiped them away gently with his three fingers.

"Little one, perhaps you are owed an explanation before you go on your quest. The both of you sit. I will be a few moments before I can rest." Rin walked over to a corner and I follwed suite, assuming what she did must be right.

"I'm sorry that I seem to be so much trouble. I didn't know it would be this confusing."

"Did you think this was going to be like finding a lost doll in your room or something? You're so Naïve." She leaned back with her arms crossed and shut her eyes.

_How am I supposed to know all of this…what is right…what's wrong…if Yubaaba is so powerful and well known…why did Granny seem to think I would be able to find Haku…let alone save him…and what is with all these 'others'…did Granny really…did they actually…just to save Haku…but why…_

I felt my eyes droop and became lulled to the continuous noise of the room. I felt the repetitive blasts of warm firey air and heard the gently grating and the whispered squeekings of the little fluff balls.

After a while the noise stopped, and I began to fall into a more wakeful pose of mind.

"I think it best if you wake up so that I may explain." My eyes opened. Yawning I stared at the old creature before me as he looked down at me. I looked over at Rin.

"Let her sleep. Tonight is going to be busy enough as it is. She'll need her rest."

"Okay."

"As you probably know, I am Kamajii, slave to the boiler rooms. These are the Susuwatari (sootballs), they work for me. And you are in the Bath House of Yubaaba. I'd like to say Welcome, but anywhere near Yubaaba is anything but, unless you are a guest."

"I am Chihiro."

"Chihiro, aye? Such a pretty name. Well Chihiro, I'm glad to make your accuantaince, though I would have preferred it to be under better terms."

"What do you mean better terms? Are we in trouble? What about Haku? And…"

"Give me time to explain."

"Sorry." I blushed. He nodded.

"I suppose it began when the spirit Haku first came to this place. I told him to go home, but he replied; 'I have no home to go to'. Yubaaba had him sign a contract and soon enough, he worked his way up the ladder and became her apprentice, but he slowly began to change. His eyes became hard and steally. The last time I saw him, he was a completely different spirit than the one who had wandered in here."

"What kind of jobs does the apprentice have to do?"

"Yubaaba's apprentice does all of the dirty work. You know, stealing, dealing out threats to those who owe money, those type of things. He was quite dangerous though, and always left cities in ruins if the creatures wouldn't comply to Yubaaba's terms." I looked at Rin.

"You're awake?"

"Who can sleep with you two jabbering. So anyways…"

"I suppose Yubaaba had a plan from eons ago to steal her sister, Zeniiba's gold seal, but had never the means to do it. But as Haku grew stronger, she realized that he would be the most probable candidate to carry out her deed. And he did. However a curse was on the seal, and forced Haku to become a statue reflecting his heart. A cold Steel with sharp colored gems. The only other form he could transform into was as a dragon, and only for the purpose of defiyinh Yubaaba. He became useless to Yubaaba until the curse could be broken."

"So Yubaaba has had to use Loopholes to get Haku to do her bidding. Zeniiba found out and stole Haku." Rin said cutting to the chase faster.

"Yubaaba searched for Zeniiba, but it was like she had just 'poofed' vanished in thin air."

"So then Granny disappeared to the Human world? How long has she been there?"

"For three generations, in human terms."

"Oh. So then she really could be my grand mother.But what about all these other people you said she sent to their deaths?"

"Easy. Zeniiba has her minions and apprentices just the same as Yubaaba. They really are a lot alike if you think about it."

"So she sent her apprentices?"

"No, she sent her apprentices to find warriors and magicians and who ever else to capture Haku, but never managed, so they all died, and blah blah blah. Is story time over?" Kamajii sighed. A little red and black rectangle fell and dangled from the ceiling. This was just the add on the last eighteen that had accumulated over the course of the story.

"Rin, I want you to take her and Introduce her to Yubaaba."

"What!" Her brown eyes grew huge, and her fists were held at her side. Her face was pale and she looked close to fainting.

_Though…maybe she looks closer to hitting someone…than fainting…_

"I can't do that! What am I supposed to say? 'Oh Yubaaba, Zeniiba has found some human to come and take Haku from you so that you won't gain that extra boost of power, her name's Chihiro. Perhaps you should go easy on her and give Haku to her and send her on her merry way. Maybe afterwards we could sit down and have some tea'!"

"No. She's the new Dragon caretaker. Her name is Sen."

"But what about the one that's supposed to be coming today?"

"I have a feeling you'll figure out something."

"Wait, Dragon caretaker? But I thought Haku was just a statue most of the time." I looked between the two of them.

"Basically Yubaaba puts a barrier around you and has you carry around Haku in a pouch all day. So your works is easy most of the time. Its when he's performing a task that's the problem. You become bound to him, so you have to follow him, and keep him in line or what ever. Don't worry. You're a human. The last Dragon Caretaker was a Zilgnig and he lasted a fair 20 moons. You should last a good 50 moons, well, unless Haku don't like you." I gulped loudly.

_Oh dear…what am I going to do…this is way more than I bargained for…I didn't have a clue this was life or death…I mean…seriously…I don't think I actually believed Granny when she told all of that stuff…not really…now that I'm faced with it…_

"You know, you can always just go home." I looked into Kamajii's brown eyes. They're kind, sweet, and so understanding.

_Say…no…say that I can't do this…I want to go home…safely at home…It's a good plan…No one dies…but what about Haku…While I'm at home in luxury…He's stuck here doing Yubaaba's dirty work…but I could die…Chihiro…girl…you are way in over your head…you don't have to do this…I mean…you were scared to go to a simple party…let someone else do this…but…he saved me…I mean…despite what Kamajii said…there has to be something…more…to Haku…he has to have a soft spot in his heart somewhere… _

"No. I have to do this." Kamajii smiled, almost proudly.

"That a girl." He went back to stirring and mixing.

"Come on little girl. You have some sight seeing to do and work to begin."

"Okay." I followed Rin to the small sliding door in a little cubby.

"Goodbye, and thank you Kamajii."

"Good luck." He said over his shoulder.


	4. Dragon Caretaker

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note:** Well, a little bit later than I had planned to update, so the story may run through till New Years, but you won't compain, will ya?

I must say it is rather difficult to come back to a story thats over a year old and try to keep to its original style. Not to mention to try and keep it UNDER 15 chapter- there's the big challenge. Well, I hope I can do it, adn I hope you all enjoy it.

So, with out further ado -I present to you- Chapter 4 of...

* * *

**The Christmas Dragon**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Dragon Caretaker**

* * *

Rin tugged and pulled to and fro from crowd to crowd. I felt close to fainting. Beings I had never imagined pressed up closer than was comfortable to my swealtering body. Music struck my ears and smells tantalized my nose, while occasionally, when we came to an opening by a railing as Rin scouted the area for something she wouldn't let a peep about, my eyes were filled to the brim. It was almost impossible to get over it.

She tugged me into an elevator and up we went. We pushed our way to the back, where those doors opened on the third stop after. I fidgeted and felt sweat drip into my eyes. Rin pulled on my arm forcefully and we were yet once again met by a gleening crowd.

"Rin! That hurts my arm." She looked back out of the corner of her eye and mumbled something. I felt her grip loosen, but not by much. She twisted me into an empty room and entered, looking back as if to see if any prying eyes had seen us.

"Stay here."

"But!" She looked sternly at me and I averted my eyes to my lap.

"Take a bath while you're at it. Behind the screen. Wash your hair too." She left quickly and I was stuck in the empty room, no larger than my bedroom at home.

"I guess, there's nothing to do but as she says." I crept over behind the screen and looked. A marble bath dipped into the floor graciously. Towels hung on racks and bath oils with shampoos and such were littered decoratively.

"Wow." _I can't believe it…for me…surely she meant a different bath…_

I looked around and saw none other. Looked again for any peeping Toms, I slowly undressed, taking care of my fancy Kimono. I looked around for a faucet and found none.

"That's all very well, how am I to take a bath without water? I…" I grabbed the nearest thing to me as I slipped and fell into the bath. Water began to pour in and fill the deep and wide basin. I looked at the gold tassel in my hand.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else to do but relax." I relished in the feel of steamy water roll over me and mist hang about the room with distant echoes of the guests of the bath house ringing. I fell lulled and my eye lids heavy.

"Wake up! We don't have time for this! Have you been soaking this whole time? Ugh. I have to do everything myself. Your such a dope." I was startled as she grabbed my hair and began to wash it feircly, but not painfully. Then chocked as she dunked my head repeatedly and I was brashly introduced to the surface again, only for the process to again start over.

"I can't…" dunk.

"Wait.."

"Stop!" Finally she let go of me and I coughed up the water in my mouth.

"I guess it will do. Now get out and get dressed. I brought you a new set of clothes. They should fit you well enough." Seeing my hesitation, she pulled me out by forced, grabbed a towel, manually dried me and shoved clothes that looked considerably too large for me into my hands.

"Get dressed." _This is too much…all I remember…one moment I'm relaxing…and the next this mad woman is barking orders…_

"You do know how to get dressed?" I gulped and nodded. She turned and I looked over the clothes with doubt. Slowly I put them on. I gave a squeak as they adjusted themselves to my perfect size on their own.

"Done yet?"

"They just…adjusted themselves. But how?"

"They're special clothes given to a dragon caretaker." She looked me over with scrutiny and I felt my little bit of confidence dwindle father.

She missed nothing. From my formfitting white shirt that was comfortably snug around the arms only to bell out by the time they reached my wrists and navy blue pants that were loose and made of a cloth softer then cotton fall to my ankles held by a blue sash at my waist. Then sleeveless outer vest of dark blue embroidered with silver thread fell down to my feet. Three decorative tassels brought it together in the front, instead of buttons and kept it from sliding off my slender shoulders. Huge pockets that were wide enough to fit a book were at an easy accessible place on the vest at my sides as well. I thought I resembled a sorceress.

She began to mechanically take down my long hair from their enclasped prison of bobby pins my mother had worked so hard to do up, ignoring any objection from me. Then she pulled my hair with a brush and I winced. I took to studying my extravagant sandals on my feet. She tugged some hair this way and that way. Moment later she applied some shimmery dust to my eyes and other make up to my face. Finally when she was done, She stepped back and held a mirror for me to see.

The first handful of hair on either side of my face was laced with a ribbon, which twisted right in the middle of them. Like a loose ponytail at the nape of the neck, only at the front. And stray ribbons were braided as well into much smaller strands into my hair. The rest was left down for all to see.

"I look odd."

"You look like a dragon caretaker."

"Or a witch." She shrugged.

"Only difference is generally the title." I paled. _I don't have magic…_

"You'll do." She pulled at my arm but stopped before she opened the door.

"From here on out, you are Sen, of the Northern Wind tribe Zanthra. You are the newly hired caretaker of the enchanted dragon in Yubaaba's care. You will do as she says, yet you are not her servant. Just her hired man. You come from a powerful tribe. And for goodness sakes, quite looking at your feet!" My head snapped up. She took my shoulders and bent them, forcing my posture to immediately become aligned.

"Now, I will lead you, but you must act as if I don't exist. I am nobody, and you are second best to nobility. Not everyone can tame a dragon. Don't make eye contact. Keep your back straight. Chin held high, no not like that-that's better, and don't show any emotion. Most of all fear!" I felt my knees tremble and could see pity in her eyes.

_I can't do this…this isn't me…how can I go through that crowd of people…they'll know I'm a fraud right away…then Yubaaba will find out…and…_

The door slid open and steamed rolled out as Rin and I exited. A murmmer slowly hummed through out the crowd. I gulped and looked at no one. My eyes stayed trained on the figure in front of me. I kept my back straight and walked forward as if I had purpose. I was acting fully, like a pauper in a dress of a grand queen. I felt disconnected from myself completely. Never before had so many eyes befell upon me and I wished they were anywhere else.

A small crowd parted as we worked our way deep. I felt my breathing come easier as less were pushed up against me, but my confounded heart! I thought it was going to beat to death, or push its way out of my rib cage.

We came to an elevatore, and it quickly entered. We turned to face the crowd, and just before I thought I was going to loose all nerve, the door shut. For a moment I felt safe.

"You did good, but you'll have to do better. Tricking Yubaaba into actually believing who you are, will be quite something else. Now, what's your name?"

"Chihi- I mean. Sen. My name is Sen." I mummbled.

"With more confidence! Goodness girl! Do you loath yourself so much you don't have a shred of confidence anywhere in you! Because if you have any, any at all! I wouldn't be hiding it." I flinched at her angry tone and felt like crying. My body shook and I hated it for it.

_She's right…and I'm a coward…who can be a coward…and still care for themselves…_

A light hand rested on my shoulder. I turned and she looked worried for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it. Now lets start over, and do this right while you have some practice. I don't think we have more than five or ten minutes. So now, what's your name?"

I stood in front of the door. Taking a deep breath.

_This is it…no Rin…no one…just me…and I have to do this…if I want Haku back…if I can't be brave…then I'll just have to pretend…and maybe if I pretend long enough…I'll become brave…maybe…_

I raised my hands to knock, but the door swung open on its open. Supressing my surprise, I stepped forward. My heart beat, and I walked in a daze trying to ignore it. I came to the end of the long endless hallway, facing a mirror. I looked at the image, when suddenly it did something odd. I…well, the girl in the mirror winked at me me and did a small twirl in the hall. She turned and disappeared down it. I looked behind me and saw nothing. I stared back at the mirror that reflected everything but myself.

"I want my image back. It's too strange not having it."The girl appeared, skipping back through the hallway and stood just where she should be. I touched my palm against the mirror, and my hand slipped through. I yanked it back. I took a deep breath and stepped forward, closing my eyes.

When I opened them, I was met by an open room. A fireplace by one wall, and a large rug with furniture sitting upon it by the hearth. On the far side a plain wooden door, and to my right a woman.

_Granny…no…Yubaaba…_

I took to studying her. Slight differences made me realize that this indeed was not Granny. Her clothes too prim and professional. Herhair too tight and well done. Her ears, fingers, and neck too adorned with jewelry, and she sat in a way that I found too straight to be normal.

"I was wondering when you would get done playing with my mirror way. Now, if you don't mind, state your name and business so you can leave. I'm very busy you know." I stepped in front of her desk and waited for her to finally look at me. She set her pen down with a huff and glared.

_Remember Chihiro…pretend to be brave…if you can just do this…this little thing…_

"My name is Sen. I am of the Northern Wind Tribe, Zanthra. Your hired dragon caretaker." She squinted her eyes at me. I felt my throat go completely dry, leaving not a drop of spit for me to gulp. I forced my face to be passive, and tried to calm my shaking legs.

"Very well. Come with me. I will show you your charge." She stood up, withdrawing a key and opened the door on the far wall. I didn't bother to look back at the room as we stepped forward. Somehow the initial warmth I had felt, disappeared as I had seen more of it.

A large wooden balcony with draped lanterns and colorful sheets of clothe decorated it. Two seats of massive size and comfort appeared and she indicated for me to sit.

"Now look at what you are getting yourself into. This is to be the dragon you are to care for, if you're still up to the job after this." I looked at her curiously. She tugged a golden cord, pulling the colorful cloth aside.

Noise and sight bombarded my senses. However, worse than that was the sense of horror and pain that gripped me. There, in the middle of a wide area was a beautiful white dragon with green hair in a mad frenzy. Blood stained him and wounds were plentiful. He growled and barked at the other being in the area. A monster of great strength and brutality. Ugly as any evil in mans heart. They were fighting. The weapon of the monster dug into the body of the splendid dragon. At that moment all I wanted to do was scream and hide somewhere safe, and forget what I had seen.

A loud laugh cackled at my side and I looked at the witch besides me.

"I see it wasn't quite what you were expecting. Don't worry, this is only for tonight's show. He'll be in your care soon enough." I looked back down into the fighting arena and at the other creatures hailing and wailing, egging one on, and then the other. Betting on which would win.

"So do we have a deal?"

_For Haku…_

I nodded. She clapped her hands in glee and drew the curtain shut. Everything ceased to be except for her and I.

"Come, we will talk about your salary and tasks in the other room." She lead the way and I took a quick look back at the closed curtain. A dark shiver ran down my spine.

_What have I done…_


	5. The First Mission

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note:** I have sooo much I want to do with this...but I'm trying to keep it short ( a feet never suceeded at by me-but I'll try) I have the ending thought out though. Any way, I guess at this point I'm just blathering on and on...

* * *

Shout It Outs

_fluffyspet2005: _:) I'm glad you like!

_KagomeGirl92: _I updated as soon as I could! Here it is! Not as long as I'd hoped, but I promise that the next chapter will most indefinately be decent sized.

_Mumeishi: _I'm glad to have caught your attention. :) Hopefully, you're as anxiouse to read the next chapter as you were to read this one.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The First Mission**

* * *

I took to starring out the wooden framed window of my new room. My new home. My new prison. 

Grass blew freely with the breeze. Dancing blades.

"_Well now Sen. You have signed the contract. You are as good as mine." _

Free blades.

"_While you are not under my direct and full command, the dragon is." _

The sun burned down upon them.

"_Don't even get any ideas about trying to steal him away."_

And the train tracks ran through them.

"_Should I even smell a foulness about you from here on out, I shall kill you." _

I looked over at the stand. A small statue of a writhing dragon stood. Small enough to be held in my palm. He looked ferociously at an unknown enemy, but deep in his hard cold emerald eyes, I could see fear and pain. Just seeing him made me want to cry.

I gently petted him, wishing that I could somehow make all the blood and gouges disappear. A tear splashed down and I cradled him in my palms. My legs trembled and I fell to the floor, my eyes still centered on him. And still they splashed down and covered him.

_What have I done…look what I've done…if only…if only I'd kept you…_

"If only I'd kept you, then maybe you'd be safe. I'm so sorry. It's my fault we're in this mess. It's all my fault." I slipped to the floor and held him even closer. I shook and trembled with exhaustion. They wouldn't stop coming.

_What's just as bad…I'm stuck here…I don't know how to save us…I'm supposed to help…but I'm just a little girl…barely…16…who am I…I can't do anything…but mess things up…_

My eyes slowly fell closed and still they poured between my lids. Still I cried.

I felt a warm breath on my neck and slowly my eyes cracked open. I jumped startled, and then calmed.

The large dragon was bent over looking at me. He nudged my shoulder and I stood up.

"Haku, you're all right." I whispered, quickly looking over his body, my hands brushing against the scales I had been positive were torn or missing. I felt tears well up all over again and wrapped my arms around his neck in joy.

"Come. We have work to do." I felt his voice rumble through his throat. It almost sounded threatening. I whipped away my tears and my arms slipped to my side. I stepped back and looked at him with concern.

He pushed the sliding doors aside and stood upon the balcony in the dark, his shape silhouetted by moon light, waiting and looking back at me.

"What work?" He shook his head.

"Where we go, we must fly." I scanned the room quickly, but there was nothing I would either need or miss. I had on me everything that I had been supplied with by Rin, and I couldn't very well place a bed in my pocket so I walked onto the balcony, closing the doors.

"How do we fly?"

"Get on my back."

"Your…what?" I stared at him in confusion and anxiety. I heard him make a noise and took it to be a sigh. I felt a little embarrassed. It felt like being chided by a grownup. Like a grown up who shakes their head at an uncomprehending child.

"Grab my horns and sit on my shoulders. It doesn't hurt. I promise." I felt shifty, but trusted him and did as he said. I grabbed his long smooth horns and waited for what was to come next.

I slowly felt us rise into the air.

"Haku…Haku…what are you…Haku!" I screamed. He dove straight down off the balcony. I felt my stomach fall down. If I had eaten anything, I know I would have soon be rid of it. Terror gripped me.

All I could do was grasp on to him with all my might and pray I wouldn't fall. I felt frozen like that and it seemed to never end. I felt him change positions and fly up now. My stomach fell straight down and I grasped Haku even tighter, for fear of slipping downward and plummeting to my doom. I felt him shift positions in the air again and was sure I was going to be sick-contents in stomach or no.

Cool air speed by and brushed my cheeks. Somehow it made me feel a little less woozy. I kept my eyes closed for some time.

"You can open your eyes now." I slowly cracked them open. I couldn't see anything but white fog. My eyes teared and I closed them again.

Even when I felt us stop and land, I trembled and wouldn't let go.

"Chihiro. You have to let go. What I must do, is not something you should see, so please…" I heard his voice soft and pleading. My body slipped to the ground and I let go before my mind fully comprehended what I was doing. Without a word I saw him leave into the air.

_Where has he gone…what is it that he had to do…_

I sat there for quit some time, when a noise caught my ear.

A scream.

An unearthly howl.

"Where is it coming from?" I stood up. The wind blew from the direction Haku had flow in and I smelt something akin to burning acid catch my throat. Slowly, my foot moved forward, and a step, another. Faster I walked, then jogged, and then ran. I ran across a long field and up a large slope. When I came to the peek I stopped and stared in horror.

"No. Haku…don't. No." I found myself shaking my head back and forth, wishing it wasn't true.

The small city below was crowded with creatures I had never seen. Some shouted, and I couldn't understand their words and clicks. However, the cries of fear, and looks of panic was universal.

_When Granny said…but this…this is just awefull…_

I watched as water flooded the village and arms of it spun around every which way just to destroy a house or building.

Children were being ripped away from their parents grasp. Sisters and brothers were lost. Families split up. The babies and elderly who had been left behind floated upon the shifting waters surface. They were dieing.

I looked at the dragon with swirling fountains of water at his command. Calm, fluid, and deadly.

_This can't be…doesn't he see what's happening…why can't he stop…why won't he…He has to…_

I saw a little girl. She looked like a fox, with big fluffy red ears, a swooshy tail, clawed hands, and wide open brown eyes. The water gripped her ankle. Before she even knew it, she was sucked into it. As she was pulled, her head jerked and hit the wall of the nearest building. I didn't hear it, but I knew her head had cracked open. Her eyes fluttered closed and she stopped fighting instantly.

"Haku! Stop it! Stop it please! Stop it!" I screamed. He swung his head to look at me, even at the great distance he was, he had heard me.

The water surrounding him suddenly became wild and untamable.

"Haku! Look out!" I screamed. I felt my eyes go huge. The water that he himself had seemed to control was now attacking him. Like a thousand of watery dragons assaulting him with a barrage of fatal blows. He didn't fight back.

"Haku!" I screamed and sprinted. I tripped, stumbled, and rolled, but never did my trail of sight waver. Crowds of people pushed past me. It was like running against the tide. Sometimes someone would grab me and try to bring me with them, but I would kick and scream until I could be freed.

_What's going on…why did the water attack him…why…why is this happening…_

I walked through the village, water getting deeper the closer I got to Haku. Sometimes I would loose my footing and slip under. Then I'd be pulled violently.

Haku… 

My knees scraped a roof top. I felt my stomach flop as I was suddenly pushed off by a wave and down through the water.

_I have no control…Haku…where are you…_

My lungs constricted, desperately gasping for air. They burned with an aching fever. Air whipped my face and I gasped for breath before being sunk in. My ears buzzed and my vision blurred.

_I'm going to die…I'm really going to die…_

Bubbles slipped between my lips without being bid to and I fell into darkness. The waters swirling around me, caressing me into death.


	6. The Water

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note:** Wow. So...it's been a while (I say to the lucky crickets in the audience). Well, as it happens I have most of the chapter already written, and I'm starting to get it well on its way to being finished. The hardest part is going to be picking up on this style (my style has changed slightly in the thousands of eons since I've written fanfic.) Well, here we go, off to the short sweet story it was intended to be!

* * *

The Christmas Dragon

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Water

* * *

**

_**Waves**…water…something coarse…am I…am I dead…if I am…than where am I…I have to get up…_

My eyes slowly slid open. Then I screamed.

The hallow whites of the dead corpse seemed to follow my every movement. I inched back and back in panic, before touching something slimy.

"No…" Another dead body. I looked around me and the sandy beaches were covered in bodies and blood stains.

"No! Someone get me away from here!" I cried.

I can't handle this…so many are dead… where am I…someone…I just want to get away from here…please…someone take me away…

"Ahh! No!" I jumped as a hand fell upon my shoulder. Jumping I tripped over a body and screamed before scuttling away. I curled up and rocked myself.

It has to be a dream…it just has to be…no…don't let it be real…please… 

"Sitting there won't make it stop. It won't disappear. If you want though, I can take you away from here." I looked up at the boy, a few years older than me. His long brown hair was tied at the nape of his neck and he held a hand out for me to take.

On shaky legs I stood and grasped his hand. He pulled me away and began to walk quickly, stepping over bodies. I felt acid in the back of my stomach.

"Just look at my back. Don't look at them. It will only make it worse." I nodded and watched his back. We kept going farther and farther away from where I first woke up.

Salt scraped my throat and the sun made my clothes dry uncomfortably as they clung to my body, the sand scratching my skin. We turned a bend, and still there was sand and beach, but this area was more protected and no corpses looked to have touched it.

A fire was blazing, a small one, but one none the less in a smaller secluded area.

"Sit over there. I'll be back with some fresh water and something to eat." I nodded. I sat in the shady part next to the fire, my knees drawn to my chest. The fire crackled mockingly. Telling me what a failure I was.

"Here, I believe this is yours." I caught the gleam of silver in the air.

"Haku, but…" I felt my body freeze up and looked at the boy in fear.

"Do not worry. I know who you are and your position. I won't tell." He sat down and handed me a piece of fruit.

"What do you mean? Who are you? How do you know…?"

"You should eat first. Then we'll talk."

"But…" I could see that he was already ignoring me, gazing deep into the fire.

Soo many questions…I wish… 

I sighed and took a deep bite into the fruit, barely noticing its flavor.

I sat there, waiting for him to speak, but still nothing. The sun began to set and I shifted uncomfortably.

_The sun is setting...if Yubaaba has any minions out...oh Haku...I have to find you...quickly...before soemthing just as bad happens..._

At last the boy sighed and looked at me with concern.

"I was the one who was supposed to be in the place you are now. Unfortunately I had the mishap of running into quite a…persuasive woman. Such foolishness. Sending a child to do a mans work." I felt my cheeks flush with anger.

_Why is it that I am always being compared to a child…I am 17…I have responsibilities like anyone else…why is it that I am the only one who can see that…_

"A powerless human and a girl. Unfortunately, I cannot take back my place. I would have to kill you and too much blood has been shed today." I began to feel nervous.

"Do you realize that I have spent all 20 years of my life learning the ways of being a Dragon caretaker? More like dragon tamer. You have no knowledge about the deeds a dragon can do. Especially one as blood thirsty as the one you are bound to."

"You don't know Haku at all! He doesn't kill because he wants to!" I stood up.

"Foolish girl. He will kill you to! You are bound to him as much as he is bound to you! You are slaves to each other!" I kicked up sand in his face, afraid and angry. I ran through the thick forest. At first foots steps followed, then silence. I kept running. I ran until I reached the top of a large meadow opposite of the ruined village.

I fell to the ground; tears in my eyes and Haku's solid figurine disappeared into the green swaying grassy sea. I sobbed into the uncaring ground as the sun sank down completely and I was left to be mocked by the moon.

"Chihiro." I felt a warm nuzzle on my back startling me to sit up.

_Why…why did you do it…is it that you really are under a curse…and if you are…what is your real name…if only I could find out…are you really that murderous…Haku… _

"Come. We must leave." I looked into his eyes.

_He's in so much pain…no…Haku is not cruel as the boy said…He feels so guilty…I can see it in his eyes…if only others would look in them too…I have to have faith…_

He looked away from me.

"If you are afraid, I can leave you here, and you won't have to see me again." He began to walk away and leave me.

"No! Don't go!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and could feel his skin shiver.

"But…"

"I can't say I'm not afraid. Those things you did were awful but it wasn't entirely your fault. Yubaaba tricked you! I know she did. I promise that I'll find out your name. Your real one and break the curse! So…just let me be with you, okay?" A wind rustled the long grass that tickled my ankles. The silence lenghtened and I waited in tears.

Finally he nodded and a rumbling purr spread through his chest. I gently stepped away and climbed upon his back. Without word, maybe a few squeaks from me, we began to fly back to the bathhouse. He avoided the destroyed village and beach.

3 months later

_Running. Running so fast. No. I'm falling _

_Someone help me! _

_The water. I can't swim! I'll drown! _

_So dark. Can't breath. A current. Carrying me back…or is it away? _

_It's getting so dark. _

_Its whispering to me…Nushi… who? _

I woke up in a cold sweat. My blankets were soaked completely through as was my nightgown. I rolled out of bed and looked up at the descending orb of light.

_Such dreams…they've been getting stronger…_

I shook my head.

I have to get ready.

"Three corbs on the dragon!"

"No way! The Eglork will wipe that pet with one blast!" I listened in disgust at their vulgarity and gambling.

_How can they just do that…_

I watched Haku in the arena against the strange creature called an Eglork. It looked like a ½ man with squid legs and a beak. It swung its bladed staff at Haku. He growled as it sunk deep under his scales. I cringed.

_Yubaaba…how can you make them fight like this…I can't make it stop…she knows how to toy with Haku…how to make him fight…I can't stop it…_

He broke the Eglork's staff with a mighty swing of his tail. I could see him wearing thin. Even an hour of brutal combat can wear a dragon thin.

"8 Corbs on the dragon!" I looked over at Rin as she placed her bet.

"What do you think you are doing?" The bet taker wrote down her name as well as the names of the others.

"He's gonna win, aint he? I might as well take some profit. You know, you shouldn't worry about him so much."

A swing. A shove. A grapple. A roar. A screech.

The match ended and I shook my head, body shaking.

"See? I just won myself a grand jackpot of gold, which if you didn't remember, helps to pay for all of those medicines you and dragon boy come back with after Yubaaba's crazy missions." She said it in light but I could tell that she was serious. I let out a breath and pushed my way through the crowd. Walking to a guarded entrance, I quickly found Haku. He shook violently from fatigue. Blood stained his silver scales. My lips quivered and I swallowed hard as I made myself not cry.

I quickly went to work bandaging his wounds. He stood patiently as long as he could as I smeared ointment across his stomach and wound thick long cloth close to his skin. His joints shook and I helped him lay down. I moved to his clawed feet and began to work my way up from there. When I deemed my work complete, I laid down and leaned against him in a place, which he assured me, was not in pain.

My eyes began to close and I felt the night's exhaustion begin to take me.

_So much to do to prepare…it takes up most of the night alone…it would be easier…and safer…if Yubaaba would only let him use armor…at least…_

"You didn't sleep well last night." I heard him say close to my ear.

"What makes you say that?" I didn't even open my eyes.

"I can hear it." I let out a large sigh.

_Sometimes…I wish he couldn't tell…but then again…he would have to be something else other than a dragon…_

"Was it about your home?" I shook my head gently.

"No. Not this one. Though I always miss it." I felt a twinge of pain in my heart that made me want to cry.

_Mother…father…granny…everyone…I didn't even get to go to the party…You must be so worried…I hope you are all right…and if it makes you happier…its okay if you forget me… _

"Than what?"

"When I was younger, me and my cousins were playing a game. I was running so I wouldn't get caught and tagged. I tripped and fell into the river we were playing by and nearly drowned. I dreamt of that. That I was drowning." I felt Haku's body become warm and the scent of magic (so Kamajii told me when I once tried to describe it to him). I sat up and waited for him to completely change back into the silver and emerald form. He was curled up into a sleeping ball with his eyes closed. I tucked him comfortably into the satchel hanging from my sash.

Standing up I left the despicable stables. The crowd was still alive and screaming as they claimed their bets and recounted-in graphic detail- the epic battle Yubaaba had allowed to take place.

* * *

**Authors Final Note: **Hmm...I hope it was interesting. Its supposed to be fast paced, if its too fast let me know so I can edit the other chapters. I hope you enjoyed! Toodles! 


	7. Lethe and Nemosine

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **Yay! Reviews and positive feedback! I'm so happy:)

* * *

The Christmas Dragon

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Lethe and Nemosine**

* * *

"Sen, this is Haku's next mission." Yubaaba threw a sealed scroll in my direction, and I caught it; something I have learned to do in the past 3 months. I remember when I used to fumble and drop it, only to be harshly reprimanded. 

"And Sen…" I looked up.

"Yes?"

"I am having a special guest arrive, so make sure that when you get back, Haku is polished and in top shape. I'll be hosting another battle in the ring, special for the occasion."

"But…"

"Hmm? Are you defying my orders?" She leaned closely to my face, her smokers breath making me dizzy.

"Its just that, why do you do this to him? He's done nothing wrong! Why do you use him…" I couldn't breath, after I had been thrown-hard-against the farthest wall. Strikes of pain hit my body and it took me moments before my vision would clear.

"Get out! You insolent girl!" I was forcefully shoved through the hallways and into the elevator.

"Ting" it began to rise, and I let out a breath.

"Ouch." I sat, barely moving, until with another 'ting' I got off to my level.

"Sen! Oh Sen! What did you say to her now?" Rin came and helped me walk, I barely stood.

"She wants him to fight in the ring again."

"No Sen, you didn't…"

"I had to Rin! It just ain't right!" I felt tears prick my eyes. Rin shook her head, and we stumbled into my room. I sat on my bed and watched as the sun was at the lip of the horizon, ready to be swallowed into the night. Rin got the bandages and began to wrap some of the whip-like cuts across my legs, arms, and chest. They stung and burned bright red against my pale skin.

"So, how did you sleep yesterday?"

"Fine." I lied with a smile.

_It was that dream again…I was drownding…Nushi…and Nigi…I keep getting bits and pieces of a name…is it Haku's…its been a long time since I made that promise…I don't even know how to fulfill it…I don't know where to begin…_

"There, I think you are all set" I looked at the sun, halfway down now.

"Rin…" She stopped at the door and looked back.

"I made a promise to Haku, to find his name, but I don't know…I don't know how to figure it out!" She messed up her hair, before dragging a hand down her face in exasperation.

"Chihiro! You have to quite messing with things, you can't change the whole world you know!"

"But!" She turned to leave, but stopped.

"You know…I don't have any memories from before I came to the bath house either. Kamaji once told me, that we never truly forget, but that its hidden deep with in us. Maybe…maybe you and Haku met before he came here. That could be why Zeniiba specifically sent you." She almost whispered before leaving. I looked down at the beautiful figure that felt warm in my hands as I held him.

_Haku and I…met…maybe…but why can't I remember…why didn't Granny tell me anything…_

I set him in my lap and looked down at the scroll. The wax seal snapped loudly as it broke and allowed me to read its contents.

As the sun disappeared, I rolled the scroll back up and set Haku in the middle of the room. Haku's form quickly grew into something more magical than what he had just been a few moments ago.

"Not all of them have healed." I reached for more salve and smeared it over some of the deeper gnashed that still threatened to break.

"What about you?" He nudged a particular soar spot and I hissed in pain. He stood, waiting for an answer.

"I…just got in a row with Yubaaba. Something about my hair being to long. It's nothing." The wounds began to shrink a little more, but not satisfactory to me. I shook my head and filled him in on what we were to do, and he growled.

"She wants us to do what?"

"Well, steal the pendant of Lethe and Nemosine, I guess."

"Lethe and Nemosine. The pendant of Remembrance and forgetfulness." I stopped and looked at him, a spark in my mind.

"Wait, Haku! If we get it, than we could…" He shook his head, and looked ready to roar in frustration.

"It is made of black magic. It would corrupt both of us."

"Then did she send us to get it, as a trap?" I slid onto him comfortably as we left the bath house, and experienced the wind rush past us. Storm clouds threatened up ahead, so Haku flew higher.

I never did get my answer.

One full day and nights of traveling in stormy weather, no doubt Yubaaba's special parting gift. I stopped to take refuge under a tree and eat.

"So Haku, how long do you think till we're there?" I asked as he instantly changed. It was harder to tell when he would, with the sky constantly darkened.

"We'll be there tomorrow night." I swallowed the bread and cheese wedges placed in it, before taking a drink of water. Haku laid down besides me, to let me finish.

"Haku?" He made a small noise in the back of his throat, as was his lazy way to respond.

"How do you know so much?" He seemed to laugh.

"I may not look it, but I've been around for a while." I leaned against him and blinked as a rain droplet hit me in the eye.

"You must be. I've been here for three months and I still feel like I barely know anything." A droplet rolled down my scalp, making me shiver.

_Three whole months…people here don't really have a calendar like back at home…three months…December…January…February…and we're into March…_

I sat up suddenly.

"You know what! It was my Birthday 2 weeks ago I think!" I began to giggle. It's silly, I forgot my own birthday. I sat back again, comfortably and thought about it.

_Wow…I'm 17…now I'm almost grown-up…one more year…then again…I don't think anything would have changed at home…I wouldn't have been treated any differently…I'd still have a cake…strawberry cake for sure…and white frosting…then I would get presents…clothes…or money…I liked the money best…sometimes the clothes get to be the wrong size or just plain ridiculous…_

I sighed, just thinking about my imaginary birthday party. Memories and thoughts of home are bittersweet.

"I miss home." Haku nudged me.

"You'll find your way home."

"How do you know?" I looked deep into his emerald green eyes.

"I promise you this, Chihiro." I couldn't help but smile. If it wasn't for him, I'm sure I would have forgotten more than just my birthday, but my name as well. Then I would forever be bound to Yubaaba.

"Well, we better get going. We're on a tight deadline." I stood up, brushing crumbs off of myself. It didn't take long for us to take flight, though we got really wet before we reached a high enough altitude to surpass the rains reach.

'Tomorrow night' came quickly. The place that the pendant was located in was a cave. An ancient cave that once belonged to a dragon who had died fighting in battle centuries ago. I stepped inside and was instantly lost in darkness. Haku nudged my hand. We walked together, down steep passageways and winding paths. I kept my hand against him.

_He feels so warm…I always feel safe when I'm with him…I don't ever want to let go…_

I stood back as Haku removed a boulder that blocked an opening. Light shined through.

_Is it day time…_

I walked in first, and gasped. I stepped aside to allow Haku to pass through.

"Its beautiful." I said in wonder. We were deep in the mountain, in a huge cave, with sapphires imbedded into the very walls and ceiling. The precious jewels seemed to eminate a nice blue hued light through out that brightened every corner. Two small waterfalls on either side existed as well. They tumulted into a blue cascade, blue gems covering the bottom of the stream and glowing through the water.

"Yes, all very nice, but where is the pendant?" I snapped out of my reverie and looked around with purpose. I dug through little nook of jewels and around boulders where gold was spread in piles.

_One thing is for sure…this dragon had a lot of time on his…or maybe her hands…to organize everything so neatly…_

Thirst tugged at the back of my throat so I stepped up to the water and looked down. It was crystal clear and I could see my reflection with clarity that was almost impossible. Cupping my hands I brought the cool liquid to my lips and let it quench my parched throat. It was cold, and tickled, but made me feel warm inside. Like drinking liquid diamonds.

"Chihiro, no!" I felt my body slowly fall into darkness, as if it were floating into a blissful sleep, and water wrapped around me, in a soothing blanket.

"I promise, Chihiro." Green eyes.

"… _I promise that I'll find out your name. Your real one…" His warmth. _

_…his shape silhouetted by moon light, waiting and looking back at me. His elegance and patience._

_"…however a curse was on the seal, and forced Haku to become a statue reflecting his heart. A cold Steel with sharp colored gems…" a legend._

_"…with Haku at her command, she can do so many horrible, terrible things. She already has…" A curse._

_I looked at the long sleek silver body, the detailed threads of emerald hair, and sparkling jewel green eyes. _

"…_his name is Haku." The name…but that's not all of it…deeper…_

"_Tag, your it!" The small brunette girl jumped from the little boy who was about to be caught, She turned and ran…_

_falling…_

_water…so much water…I can't breath…Its suffocating me…I'm going to die…my chest hurts…_

_green…voices…no…a single voice…rich and deep…I hear it…his name…his name is…_

"Chihiro!" The voice rang out and stopped everything. I was pulled up, my arm throbbed painfully, as it was tightly grasped, and then I was gently dropped to the ground. I rolled over, an achy body, only for bile to rise and desecrated the beautiful sapphire floor. I coughed and felt desperate for air, until I could puke no more. My fit began to subside as breath came in more easily.

I rolled over onto my back, adjusting to the act of breathing.

_In…and out…in…and out…_

Slowly I opened my eyes, and I saw him looking down at me, worry swirling from within. I smiled.

"I'm okay, I think." I felt an anger raise inside of him, and flinched. He turned away.

"I'm sorry…" I squeaked, guilt beginning to fill me, for having worried him.

_I should have asked first…I know better …this is the spirit world…things are different here than at home…_

"It's not you."

"Than…"

"I should have warned you! Of course you would drink it!" I sat up.

_So he's…not mad at me…but…_

"Haku, its all right."

"No! Its not! The wrong river and you would have forgotten everything! Not even the other would have been able to bring back your memories. Or worse, you could have drown in it!" I let it sink in for a moment as I looked at the river. I stood up, walking to Haku, and laid a hand, then my face against him, and stroked his side.

"Haku, you know that dream I keep having?" He turned to me suddenly, his anger disappaiting.

"Well, I had it again, when I was in the river."

"It must be a memory then." I nodded.

"Only, I think you were in it this time." We both stood like that for a moment.

_Why…there was something extremely important about it…why…why can't I remember…_

"Lets get this done with before any more mishaps occur." I pulled away, and he looked at the waterfall of the river I had fallen into. He barely tapped it with one of his claws and it froze, a few droplets tinkled and fell, shattering onto its icy home. Inside of the ice was a moon shaped pendant of silver and ancient runes inscribed onto it. He scraped it out and let it fall.

"Take it, but do not touch it." I looked around me, and found silk cloth. I picked up the amulet and wrapped it in the silk. Haku tread to the other waterfall and did the same as he had done to the other. This time, a gold, moon shaped pendant did Haku scrape out, and I picked it up. Neither were as big as my palm, they were so tiny. I made sure both were wrapped tightly, before sticking them in a leather satchel I had brought. Before we left, I gave the cavern one last look, over my shoulder, andThinking I would never saw it again.

* * *

**Authors Final Note: **Wooo! Well, we're only 1 chapter away from one if this stories big climaxes. Who's Yubaaba's guest? And was this trip to the river be enough to finally nudge Chihiro to remember Haku's name? All this and more to be found out in the next exciting adventure of my next chapter! 


	8. The Big Let Go

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing

**Authors Beginning Note:** Ah, Christmas. My favorite Holiday of the year!

* * *

The Christmas Dragon

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Big Let Go**

* * *

I bowed low, as I presented the silk cloth out of my satchel. Yubaaba looked at me with disdain as she sniffed.

"You could have at least bothered with a bath." I bit back my bitter reply. She unwrapped the cloth and looked at the two gleaming pendants. Picking them up, she placed them together and they locked into place.

"At last, at last it is mine!" I watched her hold it like a treasure. She looked at me, a gleam in her eye and my blood stopped.

"Lets try it out shall we?" Before I could do anything to protect myself, she placed it in the middle of her forehead, and I saw a glow ripple about her, half gold, half silver. She frowned and let her hand drop.

"Tell me girl, what did you do to it?"

"Do? I didn't do anything, except bring it here." The witch growled.

"It doesn't work on her…" I heard her mutter under her breath. She watched the fire carefully, before swiveling back to glare at me.

"Tell me how you got it? Was it hidden? In water perhaps?"

"Well, yes, both pieces. There were two water falls, one half placed in each water fall."

"How did you find out where they were?"

"Well I fell in and…" She held up her hand and smiled to herself, like someone who found money in an old purse or pocket that they'd forgotten about.

"That will do. Ha! I couldn't have asked for a better gift. Of course she may need some refreshment on how the bath house is run. Haku must have told her about some of it…" She went off muttering to herself.

_Is she…crazy…wait…maybe…she thinks I fell into the river of forgetfulness…I bet she does…_

The more I listened, the more it made sense, and I almost breathed a sigh of relief.

_But…why didn't they work…was it the hair band Granny had given me…_

"Go now. My guest has arrived and he very much wants to see what my dragon can do." I jumped as orders were suddenly directed to me. I bowed and quickly left.

"Sen! You better hurry up! Yubaaba is in a temper and I don't want her thinking I was the one holding you up." I rolled my eyes. The ever constant Rin. Tough, tempermental, selfish woman, at least, that's what she likes people to think.

I looked over Haku once more, before wrapping my arms around him.

"Haku, be careful." I wanted to cry.

_It's just so cruel…so stupid…he shouldn't have to do this…he's treated worse than a slave…and I don't know how to stop it…_

He gave me a reassuring nudge, that pushed me gently aside. I didn't want him to go. One would think the more he did this, the more dulled the pain would be to see him fight, but it got sharper, as did the worry. I peeked out of the curtain. A slash here, smack there, a push and a shove. It started out slowly, but would climax to a life or near death battle. Never death, it would be bad for the ratings. So Yubaaba says.

I looked up to her balcony and there stood a man. A strong looking man, very masculine, but with very feminine angled features. His hair was smoothed back into a half ponytail, and tied at the bottom with a ring. He wore elegant silks with intricate designs, a loose layered shirt that was tied by a sash with a broche of expensive taste. A broche with a winding dragon. His pants were billowy. Yubaaba then seated her guest before herself. My skin began to crawl.

_Something bad is about to happen…I know it…_

The battle continued till late in the night, and I couldn't watch it all. I held myself tightly and tried to block out the roars of anger, and growls of pain. Not until the crowd began to cheer and boo at once, did I know it was done. Haku slowly walked in, and collapsed behind the curtain, out of sight from the crowd. I couldn't help it, the tears fell slowly, without sniffle.

He breathed deeply, concentrating solely on that as I took into account all of his injuries.

"Haku, there's so many of them…"

"They'll be fine."

"No! No they won't. We'll have to get them washed." There was an adjoining room, rarely used, but serviceable, that I encouraged Haku into. He slowly dragged himself up, collapsing many times. I encouraged, and helped every way I could. Finally we made it inside. At one time, it was a multi person shower. A room that dipped in the middle where a drain was, with many showerhead like contraptions. An obsolete room, but perfect for my purpose. Blood began to pool in some places.

"Sen! Oh my…" Rin stopped as she looked in. "What do you need?"

"Lots of salve, and soap, and a bucket, a cloth, a lot of bandages for when we're done…" Rin quickly disappeared. I wiped my blurred eyes, and began to yank on the cords next to each showering spot. Soon the whole room steamed with warm, but not hot water. Haku hissed as water droplets pounded gently on his tender scales. Some of the smaller cuts instantly healed.

_It's because he's a water spirit…I think it's easier for him when he's in water…_

I rubbed behind his ears, and horns. His eyes slowly slid shut as he tried to push back the feeling of pain and concentrate on my soothing touch..

"I don't know what to do Haku. I think I've tried everything I can. I can't make it stop. One of these days, I'm afraid you'll get hurt, and I won't be able to help you." I wept.

_He's so torn up…he's trapped…both inside and out…three months I've been here and I haven't been able to help him at all…maybe Granny chose the wrong person to do this…What if she made a mistake in sending me…and I can't save him…The dreams have all completely stopped…I know…If only I knew his name…than he could be free…_

I jumped as Rin stumbled in. Quickly rose, we both began to lather and rub down Haku's body, the task being beyond me. First with soap, than with liquid salve that spread easily on his slick wet scales and ripped flesh. We pulled the shower cords off, and began to dry him with many towels, before we put on a second coat of salve and then finally bandages.

We'd just gotten done before he turned into the mere statue he was cursed to be. I picked him up and held him gently.

I let the grass tickle my feet and the breeze tug at my clothes. The sun rose gradually, and I felt calm. A butterfly tickled my nose and I couldn't help giggling.

"It's days like these Haku, that give me hope." I said to the small statue besides me. I spread myself out to lay down and slept restfully, outside, with the sun kissing my skin. My dreams were a blank, but I couldn't complain. It wasn't until night, did I wake up. The sun had moved on and her silver sister took her place as my comforter.

"Bring me that girl immediately!" A loud horrendous voice sent a shockwave all the way outside. I looked to see a sudden rush of workers in a state of panic at the bath house.

"I suppose we better go before she blows up the place." I wiped the grass off of my clothes before running up the hill and to the side boiler room door- which I nearly forgot to close except Kamaji kindly reminded me that it was still ajar- urged the elevator to move at a fast pace for once, before leaping through the crowds, up stairs, past large platers of food being carried, balancing on a few beams to save a few minutes, and stopped right before Yubaaba's last doorway to compose myself. A few gulps of breath, and brushing away of invisible dust later, I entered her room.

"I believe you have called me?"

"And were have you been!" flames spewed out of her nostrils and her nicely done hair was beginning to come loose and split.

"Just outside." I bowed ever so slightly as I answered. Yes, bowed, not curtsied. After a few lowsy attepts, she was sick of seeing my miserable excuses for curtsies and declared that I should bow.

"Did I not demand you to come to me immediately proceeding the fight! It's been a full 14 hours since you were both last seen! And my guest has been waiting very impatiently!" She raved. I swallowed a lump in my throat, but my fear was a mere trickle to what it used to be when I had first come here.

"I'm sorry. It must have slipped my mind." I said politely and humbly, even though she gave me no such instructions.

"Well, slip your mind over this! You're fired!" My breath caught and my body turned still.

"What?" I whispered, the woman grinned in a sadistic way. Magic hands placed my contract, my name and all, right in front of me. I reached out and was nearly burned. Not even ashes remained to fall to the overly expensive carpet.

"But what about Haku?"

"I was getting to that part. Sen, this is to be the new Dragon Caretaker. He will now take over all of the duties that you filled, and fulfill them to a more fuller and complete satisfaction." I wasn't sure if my heart stopped beating or not, or just turned to stone. Perhaps it was a curse, but my chest both tightened and leadened, causing me more physical pain than anything Yubaaba had done to me during my stay.

The man bowed, his black hair slipping over his shoulder. His garb was much the same as mine, but with different colors. Instead of a white tight bell sleaved shirt, his was pure gold. His loose pants that tightened at the ankles were a crimson red, matching his orange and red embroidered vest that was slitted up the sides, and held closed by loose red tassles. His shoes were flat footed sandal like slippers-like mine- though in orange. He looked regal, but fairly unemotional.

"Sen of the Northern Wind tribe Zanthra. I am called Hotaka of the Southern Tribe Xeelix. It is a pleasure I am sure to make your acquaintance." I bowed, just to be curteous, but my body seemed disconnected from my mind, and moved in a frigid manner.

"Sen, you are to hand over Haku to Hotaku." I nodded, not quite able to swallow the molasses phlegm in my throat and reached into my pocket where my satchel that held him was. Slowly, I withdrew it and placed it into Yubaaba's old demanding hands.

"Now, I'll give you exactly one hour to leave. Then I never want to see you in my bathhouse again." I left in my usual meager manner. It wasn't until the door was shut that my mind began to unthaw.

_That means…I've failed…I've failed Haku…now he'll be forced to fight even more…and do who knows what…Haku…it's all my fault…Haku…_

I thought to what Granny had told me about his curse.

_"With Haku at her command, she can do so many horrible, terrible things. She already has. She even had him come to steal my solid gold steal, and succeeded, except I placed a curse on him. Now he can only stay in his dragon form, as a figurine unless he fights Yubaaba or her miniuons at nights, then he gains the ability to become a real dragon again. She can break his curse though. When she finds out all of the secrets in my gold seal, it will all be over!"_

And to my contract.

_"You will be paid enough for room, board, and provisions. Nothing else. What exactly it is you will be doing, I will determine and let you know ahead of time. Usually I will send you to go retrieve some lost or stolen items of particular interest to me. When you are not fulfilling your duty away, you will tend to Haku before and after he has entered the fighting ring. No armor, magic, or other advantages are allowed. Most importantly, while I have you under my contract, both you and he are mine. I can track you down if I choose to waste my time, so don't get any funny ideas."_

And to Rin's rough but encouraging words.

_"With more confidence! Goodness girl! Do you loath yourself so much you don't have a shred of confidence anywhere in you! Because if you have any, any at all! I wouldn't be hiding it."_

And to our last mission together.

I stumbled and stopped.

"I think, I think I know what to do."

"Watch it!" I stepped out of the way of the spirit servants, before I turned to seek the advice of one of my wise and trustworthy friends here at the bathhouse.


	9. Phyllis Gunderbee

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing but this computer...

**Authors Beginning Note: **Wow, I barely restart writing this and I'm already behind... sweat drop

Well, at least I'm determined to finish it this year! Its my New Years Resolution:)

* * *

The Christmas Dragon

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Phyllis Gunderbee

* * *

**

"**Kamaji**!" I tripped inside and he turned around, trying to cover a laugh.

"Well, if it isn't Sen. It seems to me I saw you a few minutes ago, stumbling through here as if demons were on your tail." I blushed sheepishly.

"Well, Yubaaba was calling, and you know how much she loves to wait." I sat down patiently to listen to Kamaji, as he told be of his day, how the sootballs weren't cooperating at all- "lazy things!"- and how relentless work was getting to be.

"So, Chihiro, what was Yubaaba all in a huff about." He turned around, now on a moments break, pouring himself and I hot tea.

"Kamaji, I guess you could say I was fired."

"That ain't so bad is it, if it's a job you're worried about, well I could always use the work. If you think about it, Yubaaba was rather lenient on you…"

"Kamaji, its not the work I'm worried about, it's Haku." He stopped talking and looked at me solemnly for a moment. Took a sip of tea and set down his small cup.

"And what is it exactly that you're planning?"

"The last mission Haku and I were sent on, we had to retrieve the pendant of Lethe and Nemosine. While we were there looking for it in an old dragon's cave, I fell in the river of remembrance. I think I need to go back. It's the only way I can think of. Those dreams, and everything. I think they were memories of Haku. I don't know how, but we've met each other somewhere before. If that's the case…" I drifted off, only to look at my tightly clutched hands and gently relaxed them. Kamajii let out a large sigh.

"Chihiro, do you know exactly what it is you go to do? You may never come back. Sure, the river could bring back your memories, but maybe not the one's you want. It could make you remember painful things that your mind meant to never unlock. Or worse, make you remember other nightmares that have been revived by it. People have gone insane from that river. Are you willing to risk all of that?" I looked up from my cup of tea and nodded.

"I'll do anything I can, and try even what I can't." Kamajii rubbed the top of his bald head.

"Stubborn humans. Always trying to do things…very well. I can't send you out on your own. I want you to sleep the rest of the night. By morning I'll have you set to go in as safe a manner as I can give you." Tears trembled in my eyes.

"Oh Kamajii!" Wrapping my arms around him in a hug, I began to cry in gratitude, before I had to pull away. Baths after all don't fill themselves.

* * *

"**Get** up you blockhead." 

"Rin?" I rubbed my side where she had kicked me, wincing as I sat up groggily. I stood up, letting the blankets slip off me as I briefly noticed the complete silence of the morning bathhouse.

"Here." Rin tossed be a bag. I looked up at the sleeping Kamajii and she shook her head.

"He's had a long night, let him sleep. After all, work, finding old lost tickets and a few magical trinkets, and convincing me to go along on this suicide mission could wear even Yubaaba out." I looked at her in amazement.

"You're coming with me too!"

"SHHH!" She covered my mouth, at my loud exclamation.

"Yah well, someone has to remember how you died. So anyway, here's the clothes you're to wear, get changed." She tossed me a small bundle and turned round, sitting on the floor with a plop. I looked at the small bundle and unfurled a light yukata shirt, pants like the one's I was already wearing, and a new sash, all in neutral greens and browns. I dressed into my new clothes, and before we could leave, Rin untied all of the intricate braiding, and pulled my hair back into a simple ponytail, using the one that I remember Granny giving me a long time ago for a birthday present, a purple glittery one that Rin had kept of all the hair adornments that had been used.

"I'm ready." I said, folding the last of my clothes in a nice pile.

"Don't worry about folding them up too neatly, Kamajii will be burning them, so you won't be traced to him." I looked at them almost sadly, but shrugged, following Rin out.

* * *

**We **walked through all of the tall grass, that seemed to grasp our ankles and want to hold us down, but we pushed on until we found ourselves on a concrete platform, waiting for the train. 

"Rin, how far will the train take us?"

"As far as we need to, or can. Kamajii knew where these ponds or what ever are, so, he magically and the tickets altered to take us to a town close by apparently." The train arrived and Rin handed the ticket master our tickets. He cranked the little box that shredded them, so they wouldn't be reused, and we seated ourselves on the cushy leather like seats. I watched Rin. She moved and talked in her usual confident and arrogant way. Especially when she started complaining about our long, lousy, boring, never-ending ride. I knew though, she was scared, and nervous. As little as I know of the spirit world, she remembers less of it.

Towns would flash by occasionally. Spirits boarded and unboarded. Sometimes we moved quickly, other times it seamed we weren't moving at all. I think the scariest parts were when we had to go through and around mountains and their tunnels. We went through flooded areas, and grassy areas. Rin and I constantly drifted in and out of sleep, making the whole ride seem to blur over.

At last, the train stopped, the ticket master beackoning for Rin and I to leave. A trip that had taken Haku and I a mere 4 days had taken Rin and I a week.

"Finally. I was beginning to rot. It will only be too soon if I ever see this thing again." I nodded to the ticket master as I stepped off, ignoring Rin's ranting. The train slowly chugged away, and I looked out on the vast town we were to spend the night in…somewhere.

"It's huge Rin!"

"You're just easily impressioned that's all." Rin crossed her arms and seemed to snub the whole place, but I could tell she was just as awe struck as I. I pulled her along.

"Wow, it's a lot like an old city in France, or maybe Italy." I looked in the windows of hat shops, bakerys, shoe stores, linen, flower shops, and all other types of shops. We spent hours looking through windows and admiring the miscellaniouse items.

"Copycats. Lousy. Its just a town of wannabe human spirits." Rin grumbled. I sighed and we sat down, our heads low, on a random bench sitting beneath a tree.

It's amazing how human this town looks… 

I looked up at the setting sun and began to worry.

"Rin, where are we supposed to go? We don't have any money or anything to barter with. We have food left, and I know Kamaji sent us here, but…"

"Excuse me. Pardon me for interrupting, but did you say Kamaji?" Rin stood up instinctively, blocking my view of the talking spirit.

"Yah, what of it?" I pushed past Rin and gasped.

"Who are you?" I looked at the spidery spirit, who wore a nice green vest and orange bowler hat. He was smoking on a roll of tobacco which smelled rank, but made smoke rings in different shapes. First a heart, than a bear, a clock, a candle…

"My name is Phillis Gunderbee, and if you are talking about who I think you are, than the spirit you call Kamaji is my brother." I smiled.

_I knew Kamaji wouldn't let us down…_

"It seems that we know the same person, judging by the look on your face young lady. Why don't you follow me. I have a cozy place set up not far from here and you can tell me the reason for your travels." He turned and I went to eagerly follow, but Rin snatched my wrist.

"Chihiro, you can't just go trusting any one. How do we know that he's not one of Yubaaba's henchmen?"

"Right now Rin, we have no choice. We're almost lost and we have no money to stay anyplace decent." Reluctantly, she followed me as I followed him. Dark was falling and soon we drew to a home off the street, dark until Mr. Gunderbee walked in and snapped his fingers. Light flooded as thousands of candles lit up and I stood in awe.

"Psh. Magic." Rin shook her head, determined not to like this spirit or anything else about him.

"Please, please come in! Make yourselves comfortable. I'll just make us some snacks and then we can make proper introductions." I walked into the room indicated. A brick fireplace sat in the far wall burning wood, wallpaper covered the walls tastefully, furnished loveseats and chairs were organized around the fire and a coffee table sat in the middle. The only thing that would have been out of place had this room been in the human realm would be the strange….art? Odd splashed of something on a type of canvas hung on the walls. I chose a loveseat closest to the fire, and Rin flopped next to me.

Mr. Gunderbee returned with a tray of cheeses, crackers, and tea. This he set on the table in front of us, and ignoring the tea, I gladly stole a few crackers to make cheese sandwhiches with them. I heard him laugh and looked up, still chewing on one crackers even as I was about to take a bite of another.

"Ah. Humans are such funny creatures. It's been a long time since I've had the honor to entertain one." I gulped my cracker and set the other one down.

"I'm Chi…" Rin gave me a jab in the side. "Sen".

"Chi-Sen is it. An odd name. And you miss?"

"Rin. And I promise you if you do anything funny to harm Chihiro or…"

"Yes yes, calm down. I have no intentions of harming you." He chuckled.

"Mr. Gunderbee…"

"You can call me Phil if you would like." I nodded and started my question over.

"Phil, why is it that this city looks so much like a human one?"

"Ah. Now there is an interesting question. You see, there used to be a gate to the human realm that connected to here, long time ago. Humans would come and stay here, but only a select few who had proven trustworthy. On many occasions, humans would live here as well. In some cases, it would be quite the opposite. Spirits would go to the human realm and stay, or bring back a trinket from that world. Unfortunately, decades ago, the portal between here and there collapsed. While we don't have any contact with our human friends, much has been influenced by them."

"And are there still humans living here?"

"Yes though some have scattered here and there." I sat and digested this new, fun story.

_I thought I was the only human to have come here…it sure seems like it…_

"Now, how is my brother doing, as far as conditions under Yubaaba's bathhouse go?"

" He's…lonely, but I don't think he's completely miserable. He has the sootballs to keep him company and I used to go visit him as much as I could."

"Ah. Such a pity." He seemed to look distantly into the past. I cocked my head to the side. Eyes brightened once agaiIn as he looked back at me, no longer lost in reverie.

"And now, what brings you here?"

"Well…I need to find an old dragon's cave. Its covered in sapphires and inside are the rivers Lethe and Nemosine." Phil looked absolutely startled.

"No!"

I jumped at his sudden outburst. He set down his tea cup on the table, knocking it over, but not noticing it.

"What's wrong?"He began to sway and pace in his spot.

"That place is cursed! No, I can't. I can't help you." He shook tremendously as he turned from us.

* * *

**Authors Ending Notes:** Thats all for this chapter, the next one should be out within the next 2 weeks! I hope you've enjoyed. 


	10. Sapphire Gate

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **_Geez, I thought I'd completely lost the rest of this story, it took me forever too look for the files on floppy disks. Then some of them were corrupted, and blah blah blah. Well, as long as you guys who have dedicatedly been waiting to read the finish are satisfied, than what do I have to complain about, ne? _

_Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**I **stood up and patted him on the shoulder. 

"I have been there. I know what it is like. I know it's dangerous, but I have to go. If I don't…a friend of mine is under a spell and if I can't remember his name, thousands will die. So will he. I have to find out his name. It's in my memories, but I can't really remember. So please, please at least tell me where we go from here to find this place!" I cried passionately into his shoulder. I felt his trembling calm. He picked me up and placed me back onto the sofa. Rin was rigid by my side. Phil sat down desolately, in dark silence as he brooded over a nightmare.

"Well? Are you going to tell us or not!" Rin snapped, impatient. Phil sighed.

"If only I had known, I would never have…" He stopped and then looked up at me.

"Do you really know what you are getting into? So many humans have died by these rivers. Most deadly of them, Nemosine. You see, you don't just remember what you've forgotten, but you remember what every other creature has as well. Thousands of memories are stored in that river. Memories of murderes, rapists, those who have been murdered or hurt. Bitter dark thoughts float there. The only saving grace any may have once consumed by so many memories is Lithe. Lithe not only can take away these memories, but all of the memories you hold dear to yourself. You won't know who you are, where you are…nothing. You will be an empty shell. If you look closely, you'll bones in there, worn away by the water and sand. Do you really know what this could mean for you?" I shook, afraid now, and swallowed.

"I have to. Haku is depending on me. I promised." Never have I seen any grown being scarred like him. Not even Granny after she found out about my horrible mistake of giving Haku to Yubaaba.

"Truly, yours was not meant to be a life lived long."

"Stop it! Don't you see you're scarring her!"

"She should be afraid! Oh…." His browns were knit.

"Just tell us where to go and we leave."

"You're very close really. Just out of the city, where the road ends. Hidden in the mists beyond there. Not even a full days walk to the bottom of the mountain, but twice that to get to its entrance…" I gave him a deep hug, but he didn't seem to take notice. Not even when I whispered a soft farewell as Rin tugged on me. We closed the door behind us with a click. Rin didn't look back and see that the illuminated home had suddenly become dark, filled with the nightmares of Phillis Gunderbee.

"Rin, it was so sad." She said nothing.

We walked to the edge of the village where I could see that it ended in mist and mist would soon turn to hidden fog. Rin stopped and I was going to walk past her.

"You dope! Wait a minute." She pulled out a rope from her knapsack and looped it around her waist before making me her next victim. "Come on. Let's go. At least if we get lost we'll do it together." That was the last we spoke for hours or longer.

Tiny wet droplets touched my face and chilled my body as we walked through the hazy mist. Each step bringing us closer to the cave. Each step making sight more difficult.

My feet became wet and soggy from the moist treck, as did my clothes. My hair dampened, stuck to my cheeks. I breathed out a cold breath even as I persperated.

"Rin, I think we should stop." I barely made out her figure against the fog ahead of me.

"Not until we get there." She tugged ahead.

"Rin, can you see where we're going? I'm completely lost."

"No."

"Than how…"

"I can…sense it. It's something most spirits can do."

"Oh." Silence as the shrubbery below us crunched. I didn't stop till I bumped into Rin's still form.

"Rin?"

"Shh!" I listened, straining my ears. Nothing.

"But I don't hear…"

"Shut up!" She pushed me against a tree and covered my mouth. We waited. Nothing. Silence so absolute it was deafening. Finally Rin relaxed and withdrew slightly from me.

"I thought I heard…" A loud shriek screamed above us. Rin grabbed my wrist painfully and began running.

"Rin! What is going on? What are we running from?" I panted. Our pace increased and I constantly stumbled.

"Craw!" Came the ear-splitting noise. Closer this time. A violent wind shuddered the branches above us. I stumbled and fell. A deafening 'whosh' flew past me and for a moment I smelt rank, raw meat as a nauseous wind blew over me. I stayed low, not moving a muscle.

"Craw!" The unknown beast cried, and then it was gone again. For moments all I could hear was the sounds of my heart and shallow breathing, slowly, dirt sticking to my face, I sat up.

"Rin?" I whispered in case what ever it was that had attacked us was still in hearing distance. Nothing. Slowly, I stood up, half bracing half hiding against a tree.

"Rin? Where are you?"

_all right Chihiro…don't panic…nothing happened…she's fine…_

One step forward.

"Rin!" Something grabbed my ankle and pulled me down, knocking the wind out of me.

"Shush! Do you want it coming back for us?" I clutched my stomach, trying to breath, barely making tiny gasps. She looked at me and shook her head, standing up before offering a hand. I took it.

"Tell you what, we'll walk a little farther, than take turns sleeping. Does that sound good enough for you?" I nodded gratefully. That's how the rest of the night went.

* * *

The next day wasn't so eventfull. Every once and a while we would her the sound of the flying beast "crawing" in the distance. We would become very quiet, until we couldn't hear it anymore then continue. 

"A path." I jumped up and down excitedly, Rin rolled her eyes. I went to rush up it, but Rin held an arm in front of me to stop my joyful sprint.

"WE still have a ways to go. No use wasting your energy sprinting half way up only to exhaust yourself." I blushed.

_There she goes…being all sisterly…and over-protective…but…if it weren't for her…I dunno where I'd be…_

The treck was tediouse, but not difficult otherwise. The trail was surprisingly smooth but a bit narrow.

"Rin, if the trail is this easy to cross, why do you think Haku insisted that we fly?" I couldn't quite see her expression as we rounded a corner.

"You're so naive." My shoulders drooped.

_Why is she so mean…_

"Rin…" I bumped right into her and nearly fell back off the edge. I hugged the wall closely as soon as I regained my balance.

"Rin? Where are you? Rin?" I inched along the wall, still terrified.

"Oh dear goodness." My mouth gaped open. The cave entrance was huge and blocked off by huge sapphire doors that shined a stunning blue. They were a deep color that made the doors opaque. They were rimmed by gold and silver.

"It's amazing no one's stolen them yet." Rin snorted.

"It would take a powerful spirit to break the spells on this door."

"I never noticed these doors before. I guess it was raining a lot, but…hmm." Rin looked at me funny then tossed her bag to the ground before getting down to lower her head on it.

"Rin, what are you doing?"

"Taking a nap. These doors won't open until then moon comes out the night before the Summer solstice. Beats me why, didn't bother remembering. Something about position and length and symbolism. Any way, might as well get our sleep in till then." A chill ran through me and a cold sweat broke out on my body.

"When is the summer solstice?" I faintly asked. Rin rolled over and stopped in startlement as she looked at me.

"Sen, what's wrong?"

"Tell me! When is the summer solstice?"

"Tomorrow. Crazy timing huh? A day later and we would have had to wait for another year for this door. Or at least we'd have to climb the whole mountain and search under every rock to find a new way in. Hoping that the cave opens on the solstice." I fell on my rump, my thought process suddenly frozen.

"How long will it take to get back to the bathhouse? Is there a quicker way other than the train?" I pushed down the rising panic.

"Well, Kamaji did give us flight charms. They are enough to fly us down and take us as far as half way back if we need to. The smart thing would be to land on the room of the train till it takes us to the bath house, saving some of the charm, and then using the last of it to get off. Sen, is there something wrong? You look like your about to be sick." I laid my pack down and forced a smile.

"No, just…anxiouse, and tired I guess. I'll get some sleep."

"All right Sen, if you say so." I laid down on my pack and slowly felt as if my body were slowly unraveling.

_The summer solstice…is tomorrow…there's not enough time…what if I left now…but then…Haku…what about him…I can't leave him…never…I would rather…_

I thought about it.

_I would rather stay here…for my whole life…if it meant not seeing my parents…my brother…at least he would have his freedom…he wouldn't have to work for Yubaaba…he wouldn't have to fight any more…and…maybe on the next solstice…I know time runs differently here…but…maybe someday…_

I laid there, thinking everything through, and the more I thought the stronger my conviction became.

"I made a promise. I won't abandon you Haku." Slowly, I felt my lids shut and my body relax.

When next I woke up it was already dark but the moon was just rising, barely touching the doors edge.

"Rin?" Nothing. I looked at her sleeping lumpy form. I gently rocked her onto her back with my foot.

"What dyo wa-aaaah." She finished with a yawn.

"It's dark. How long do you think till the moon is in place?" She looked at the silver creeping slip of light, then closed her eyes and rolled over.

"A few hours. Wake me up when something interesting happens." I took to watching her for a while. Glancing nervously from her to the moonlight.

_Oh Haku…where are you now…what are you doing…Yubaaba's dirty work no less…and that…that…man…I hope…_

She stopped herself from going any further. Thinking of the horrible possibilities that Haku could be presently under wouldn't help him. She glanced up at the door's center where the moonlight was a mere foot from touching. A hole the size of a soccer ball was in the middle. It looked almost as if a gem should be in the center but had been somehow plucked out.

She sighed loudly and watched the shimmery silver sliver slide up. She held her breath, slowly time passed and within the hour the moon's light fell passed the 'key hole', missing it completely.

"What now Rin?" Chihiro felt like crying.

"Sleep. We'll wait again tonight." Too depressed to argue, Chihiro laid herself down on the smooth hard ground, her pack providing mild comfort for her head.

As it turned out, the door wasn't opened even on the solstice. Or that week. For days the two paced and slept in bored discontent. They half-heartedly attempted at games they could draw in the sand or with pebbles. Neither dared wonder off however. As exciting as the days were, nights were worse. Hope fluttered gently in Chihiro's breast at the sight of the moon, its light getting closer to the exact place. The butterfly would quail and stop yet again as it missed the key spot.

"That's it. We can't stay up here forever! I hate to say it Chihiro, but we're running out of food. I think it would be best if we …"

"No! I'm not leaving! I can't. this might be the only chance I have to save Haku. I promised him, I can't just break my promise." Rin's nosed flared as she crossed her arms.

"What good would it do him if we died up here waiting for something that might not happen for months?" Chihiro glared.

"I'm not leaving." She turned her head violently away from Rin in stubborn dtermination and anger.

"You are such a child. Fine. I'll stay here tonight, but come morning, I'm out of here, with our with out you. I don't owe him anything and I'm pretty sure, if we were to keep count, I sure don't owe you."

"Is that all it is to you, what you can get out of something? Have you ever done something for someone else just for their sake and not yours?" Chihiro snapped. A swift movement and her cheek was smarting a red welt in the shape of a hand. Rin's eyes welled with tears.

"You have no idea what I had to go through at that bath house. In there, its all about oneself. If you forget that, than you have only yourself to blame when you get skrewed over."

"Than why did you help me?" soft dallops of tears fell. Silence. Chihiro wiped her nose sulkily on her sleeve. Rin walked off and disappeared, the scrape of dirt from her retreating feet the only thing to be heard from her.

The rest of that day was the loneliest Chihiro had faced since coming to Kamikakushi. Not a bird sang or breeze whispered. Fog and rock were her only companions, and they weren't very comforting ones.

"Oh no." she whispered as clouds rolled in, obscuring the setting sun. When exactly night came, it was impossible to tell. It was hazy black and nothing shone.

"But what about the moon? If it doesn't shine and tonight is the night…" She fell back and cried. Anguish scratched at her heart and she couldn't shut it out. Within minutes, her throat grew hoarse form sobbing and cheeks burned from hot slat water.

"Oh will you shut up? With that sort of noise, its no wonder something hasn't eaten you already." Chihiro jumped.

"Rin?" A womanly figure appeared form the swirling mist and scoffed. Chihiro couldn't help but throw herself greatfully in her arms. Rin went wide eyed before patting her awkwardly.

"Um, uh…" Chihiro pulled back, wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry. I just got worried, that you really did leave."

"You dope. How could I do that, especially with all my stuff here?" Chihiro looked over her shoulder and saw Rin's brown bag of thinned provisions.

"Oh. Ouch! Why'd you punch my shoulder."

"I couldn't leave you here either! Geeze. You really must think I'm a narcisstic monster."

"No! Rin, what I said, I didn't mean, I…" Rin waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Forget it. Now, lets get to this river of yours so we can save your lover boy."

"Rin!" Chihiro blushed a deep scarlet, her eyes wide in shock. Rin just laughed as she walked up to the door.

"Sen, look!" Chihiro swiveled around, and what she saw amazed her like nothing else. Amidst their touching reunion, she had missed the moon coming out from behind its dark cloak, shining radiantly inside of the cave through the key gap. All of the silver designs lit up and glowed brilliantly, the deep sapphires shown with luminousity.

"Come on! Let's go." The older woman grabbed Chihiro's wrist, yanking her forward.

"Rin, what are you doing? Rin? The wall! Stop!" Unable to release herself from Rin's firm grasp, Chihiro tightly shut her eyes and held up her other arm to protect her from as much harm as she could. Only, there was nothing to protect her from. No impact occurred. It took a moment for her to realize that they weren't even running.

"You can open your eyes now." She did.

"We're…inside?"

"You got it. Now, Lets go. Stay close to me. Hopefully we'll find a familiar spot for you, than you can lead."

"But I can't see."

"Honestly, you've been living with a dragon for months and you didn't learn anything about magic?" Chihiro shrugged helplessly. Rin sighed.

"Trust me, you'll feel it. Even if you don't quite know what it is. Just don't ignore it."

"Hai." Staying close at hand, without a glance behind, the slowly moved forward into darkness, one hand on the wall to help direct them.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **If I remember right, this was more of a filler chapter. Actually, this is a chapter and 1/2 . It was so short that I ended up just combining thie one with half of the next. Ug! It's really quite terrible. I wonder if I rewrote it how much better it would be? Well, no use whining. 

I dunno when my next post will be. Next month (March)? Hmmm. I'll make it a goal.


End file.
